Un drole de lycée
by toroko-sama
Summary: Bon voila c'est ma premiere histoire . Si vous aimer pas dite le moi cela ne me vexera pas !
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui j'ai apprit par ma tante que demain j'allais dans un pensionat pour garçon .A vrai dire cela ne m'enchante pas plus que ca car mes amis m'ont dit que dans ce genre d'endroit il y'avait beaucoup d'homosexuel . Donc en plus de devoir changer de lycée et de m'y installé je devrais aussi suporté des avances faites par des hommes ! Il n'ya pas a dire je sens que l'année risque d'etre longue ! Cette aprés-midi je devait manger avec ma tante qui devait me parler de cette ecole .

_Ah Ciel ! Viens donc t'assoir !

_Oui , j'arrive .

Ciel desendit les marches de l'escalier toujour aussi inquiet a propos de ce que lui allait dire sa tante il esperais qu'elle n'aillait pas lui annoncer de nouvelle comme une chambre a partager sur place ou des douches mixtes ...Il esperais vraiment que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'etait que des formalité .

_Bon Ciel , comme tu le sait demain tu vas a ton nouveaux lycée

_Oui ...

_Et donc je voudrais te montré ton nouvelle uniforme

_Un uniforme ! Oh mon dieux ! Ciel destestait que lui imposent ses tenues car il avait un style trés particulier

_Oh mais rassure toi il est trés jolie

Sa tante ressortie un emsemble magnifique pour le haut il avait une chemise noir trés chic en satin, accompagné par une cravate bleu en soie et une veste noir en velours, pour le bas c'etait un panta-court noir en soie et des grandes chaussete noir . La seule chose qui deplut a Ciel fut les chaussures elle etait simple et noir mais sans aucun talon il allait donc vraiment faire petit .

_Ah oui et aufaite tu m'avait l'air pertubé tout a l'heure quelque chose ne vas pas ?

A cette instant son attitude, ces paroles, ces gestes avait mit a l'aise Ciel et l'avait poussé a tous lui dire

_Enfaite certain de mes amis m'on dit que dans ce lycée il y'avait plein d'homosexuel

_Oui et alors ? Ne t'inquiette pas tu vas t'y habitué

Ciel en etait vraiment pas certains . Mais de reflechir l'avait vraiment epuissé il s'etait donc couché . Le lendemain matin un servante le reveilla , il se leva difficilement et desendit pour dejeuner , sa tante n'etait visiblement pas la . Il finnisa donc son thé et ses gateaux en quelque seconde puis remonta trés vite pour se changer .

Ses servantes l'avait habiller de son uniforme eet lui avait fait sa toilette , il etait vraiment beau aujourd'hui il partit donc dans la bonne humeur . Enfin arriver a destination il ouvrit la porte de l'etablisement et y entra il se sentait nerveux il alla a l'acceuil pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire

_Bonjour je m'apelle Ciel Phanthomhive et je ...

_Ah oui vous dever allez en J234 laisser vos valises ici en attendant

Ciel posa ses valises puis partis a la recherche de sa classe . Les couloirs etait immences et il y avait plein de piece . Au bout de 20 minute il l'a trouva enfin il toqua et entra timidement .

_Ah tu doit etre Ciel je suppose

_Euh oui c'est ca !

_Ah je te laisse te presenter aupres de tes petits camarades .

_Bonjour je m'apelle Ciel Phanthomhive j'ai 14 ans et c'est la premiere fois que je vien ici .

Tous les garçons avait le regard virés droit sur lui il n'avait pas vue depuis lontemps un garçon aussi beau .Ciel se sentait gené jamais ont ne l'avait autant regardé .

_Bien va t'assoir a cotés d'Alois je te pris

Pendant son trajet il entidit des remarque faites sur lui du style:

"oh mon dieux ce qu'il est beau" ou"j'en ferrais bien mon quart heure" .  
Cela faisait frissoner Ciel d'horreur , mais il s'assit rapidement a cotés d'Alois celui-ci le regardais bizarement .Il avait des cheveux blond mi-long , de grands yeux bleue remplis de clarté aussi bleue que l'eau des caraibes , il etait assez petit et etait mince .

_Tu sais je t'ai vut frissoner quand tu as entendue ces compliment .

_Ah pourquoi toi tu aprecie ?

_Tu sais au debut j'etait comme toi , puis j'ai rencontré Claude et a ce moment la j'ai su que j'etait ...

_Ecoute , je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais , je n'aime pas les hommes !

Rah mais pourquoi il nous mettaient dans le meme sac ?

Tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas provoquer par un coup de pied . Toute la classe se retourna vers se fauteur de trouble .

_Excuser moi je suis en retard

_Comme d'habitude Monsieux Michaelis

_Vonyons je ne suis pas souvent en retard

Le proffeserur regarda son cahier et dit :

_Oh c'est vrai a pres tout vous n'avez eu que 47 retard depuis le debut de l'année

_Comment peut il exister des eleves aussi borné ?

Sebastian Michaelis le pire eleves qu'il puisse exister il etait irrespectueux envers les proffeseur il sechait les cours , il montrait son pronfond ennuis en plein cours par de grand baillement ou alors il s'en allait par la fenetre . Vraiment il etait redoutable mais le pire etait son petit sourire qu'il addressait aux proffeseur lorsqu'il lui donnait sa copie accompagné d'un petit 18 sur 20 . Puis Ciel vint a poser son regard sur lui .

Hum le pauvre c'est la proie parfaites pour les homsexuel ,se dit Ciel , ses cheveux noirs mit en valeur par sa peau si blanche , ses yeux rouge comme la braise, sa bouche legerement rosée laissant paraitre des dents blanche parfaitement alligné se confondant en un sourire entrouvert que donnait envie ...Ah mais quesque je raconte je suis en train de fantasmer sur un type ! AH et en plus je suis en train de me modre les levres !

Mais Ciel ne pouvait pas degager son regard de Sebastian et continuais de se mordiller les levres mais celui-ci le remarqua et lui lanca un sourire complice . Ciel commenca a rougir fortement et Sebastian continuais a le regarder .

Mais le proffeserur atterompa cette echange :

_As tu un billet de retard ?

_Non.

_Alors tu vas en chercher un tout de suite !

_Oh silvouplais le secretaire va encore me draguer ! Ou alors au moin laisser moi y allez accompagné comme ca il n'ossera peut etre pas de tenter quoi que ce soit !

_Bon d'accord . Ciel accompagne le comme ca tu pourra faire connaisance avec un de tes camarades et puis Sbastian tu pourra lui faire la visite en meme temps d'accord

_Vous inquietez pas je prenderais soin de Ciel

Ces mots fit frissoner Ciel !


	2. Chapter 2

Ah toute ces review m'ont fait tellement plaisir merci a tous , mais je vais prendre aussi en compte les conseils de PhoeniixMiiles c'est a dire mieux m'exprimer , faire plus de description et sourtout corriger ma syntaxe et mon orthographe voila ! Bonne lecture ! 

"je prenderais soin de Ciel "

Dans cette phrases il y avait trop de sous-entendus pour Ciel .

Ciel avanca vers Sebastian sans même une fois le regarder . Ils sortirent de la salle emsemble et se dirigerent vers le secretariat.

Il marchait en silence dans les couloirs , Ciel detestait cette murs etait sombre de couleur noir-grise ce qui rendait l'endroit obscure , le carrelage du sol etait glacéet les bruits de leurs chaussures se faisaient entendre dans un silence pesant . Ciel regardait Sebastian marcher. Sa demarche est si legère ;se mit-il a penser; il marche d'un pas franc et serein , même dans le noir ces cheveux ont l'air soyeux , ses jambes sont si longue , legerement fusselées , son dos si musclé et robuste qui donne sur ces ... Ciel arreta tout de suite sa penser quand il vu qu'il commencait a regarder les fesses de Sebastian .Ah mais pourquoi donc je regarde son derriere ? Ca doit etre sûrement parce que j'admire sa beauté comme on admire une oeuvre d'art ! Oui , oui , ca doit etre cela , et sûrement pas parce qu'il m'attire physiquement ! Mais il fut rapidement tiré de ses songes car Sebastian lui parlait

_ Ciel ?

_Oui , Sebastian .

_Le proffeseur a dit que je devais te faire visiter le lycée , autant faire ca maintenant .

_ Faire-quoi ?

_Bah la visite du lycée !

_Ah oui , oui bien sûr !

Ciel se sentit bête il avait encore vu des sous-entendus dans la phrases.

_Bon deja tu vois le grand batiment la bas ?

_Oui .

Sous ses yeux se tenait un batiment immence avec de grandes baies vitrées .

_He bien c'est le gymnase .

Sebastian continua de marcher et s'arreta devant un petit loco , il avait l'air acceuillant a côtés il y avait de la verdure ou poussaient toutes sortes de fleures .

_Ici c'est l'infirmerie .

Ciel se pencha pour attraper une rose , la sentit puis la serra contre lui , elle sentait tellement bon !

_On est un peu fleure bleue ? dit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin

Ciel sentit ses joues rougirent

_Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguer et que son odeur m'appaise un peu . C'est tout !

_Ah je comprend .

Hein ? Il ne se moque pas ? Ciel s'asseya par terre jetant la rose a terre et regarda Sebastian avec un regard profond .

_Donne moi ta main !

Ciel leva son bras et tendit sa main vers Sebastian qui la prit ,puis dans un mouvement il releva Ciel sur ses pieds, mais ce petit tenait toujours la main du plus grand car c'etait comme si grâce a elle il etait en securité . Mais le grand tenebreux retira sa main , et se continua a marcher . Quand il s'arreta ils etaient devant les toilettes .

_Bon ici c'est les toilletes mais y'en a aussi dans le pensionat .

_D'accord

Sebastian reprena sa marche d'un pas rapide , laissant Ciel derriere se debrouiller pour le rettraper .Puis il se stoppa devant le secretariat .Un homme vieux avec une calvitie naissante , des cheuveux noirs legerement gras , une barbe sale , des lunettes d'un mauvais goûts et des vettements simple etait comme un molusque sur son fauteil puis quand il les vu il se redressa , enleva les miettes de sa barbe , remonta ses lunettes et fit le plus grand sourire qu'il avait a offrire .

_Sebastian ,toujours aussi beau, encore viré de cours ?

_Non je viens juste prendre un billet de retard !

_Hum d'accord , et le beau jeunne homme qui est avec toi ?

_ Euh je viens reccuperer mes valises

_Mais bien sur ! Il venait de lui faire un clin d'oeuil ce qui laissa une vilaine grimace sur la tête de Ciel ce qui fit rire Sebastian .Tandis que Ciel se baissait pour prendre ses valises , Sebastian les pris et dit

_Ne t'inquiette pas je vais porter , elles m'ont l'air lourdes , il faudrait pas que tu te fasse mal .

Ciel baissa la tête il se sentait gené et confus , Sebastian portait ses valises .

Ils allerent voir le responsable du pensionat .

_Bonjours je m'apelle Ciel Phanthomhive et je viens pour recuperer la clé de ma chambre

_Oui bien sur tenez la voila !

Ciel partit donc avec Sebastian et direction de sa chambre

_Alors comme ca ton nom c'est Phanthomhive , tu as de la chance c'est beau comme nom .

Même si c'etait un petit compliment , il fit trés plaisir a Ciel

_Merci , Sebastian ...

_Tu est dans quelle chambre ?

_La 606

_Ah c'est drole moi je suis dans la 605 , donc nos chambre sont face a face

_Ah donc on se croisera chaque matin

_Aller vient on y retourne , sinon il vont tous penser que l'on est en train de faire des choses bizarres

_Non !

_Pardon ?

_J'ai pas envie !

_Alors on veut secher dés le premier jours ?

_Oui !

_Allez arrete vien on y va !

_J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner

_Ciel ... ecoute je sais que c'est toujours difficile le premiers jours mais siltoplais vient !

_Bon d'accord

Sebastian prit Ciel par la main et l'emmena vers leur classe . Ciel gardait son regard fixés sur leur deux mains entremelé.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et le proffeseur commenca a les disputer

_Mais vous en avez prit du temps ! Sebastian ton billet si-il te plais !

_Le voila !

_Et pourquoi vous vous tenez par la main , vous ne faissier pas des choses etrange comme même !

Toute le classe commenca jazer et plein de garçon disait des mechanceté sur Ciel car la plupart , des jeunnes ici present aimaient sebastian .

Ciel s'assit a sa place sans prendre compte des remarques que les autres balancaient , a vrai dire il etait plutôt pertubé de ses reaction vis a vis Sebastian . Ce serait il ... ? Non il ne preferais meme pas y penser .

Bon voila fin du chapitre 2 , ah mais bon je commence deja la suite ! Mais ca va vu que je l'invente pendant mes heures enuyeuses de cours ! Oh et bonne vacances !


	3. Chapter 3

Ah merci pour vos review ca ma iluminé ma matiné , merci a tous ! Pour vous remercier je me suis concacré a la suite de ma fic voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Pendant toute la matiné de cours Ciel ne fit que penser à Sebastian .

Mais pourquoi je l'adore tant ? Pourtant on se connaient à peine ...Et encore si il y'avait que cela ! Il a fallut que ce matin je me surprene a matter ses fesses ! Mais quesqu'il m'arrive ? Bon je vais y reflechir tranquillement ce midi , je ne vais tout de même pas penser a Sebastian pendant toute la matiné !

Mais à peine que Ciel sortait de ses songes , la sonnerie retentisa dans un bruit dechirant

_Bon , mon cours est fini vous pouvez sortir mais dans le calme si il vous plais !

Bien sur tous les élèves sortirent de la salle en faisant un bruit infernale .

_Ciel ?

Ciel se retourna avec un grand sourire pensant que c'etait Sebastian mais ce n'etait que Alois ...

_Oui quesqu'il y'a Alois ?

_Alors comme ca tu fricotait avec Sebastian ! Je croyais que tu n'etait pas gay ! Je me trompe ?

Cette phrases etait la cerise sur le gateaux , le comble pour Ciel qui s'enerva .

_Ecoute on a rien fait avec Sebastian , et je ne suis pas gay ! Ok? Oh non c'est vrai j'avais oublier comme tu est "ce genre de personne" cela t'exiterais si j'avais des relation avec" Sebastian "alors du coup tu ne me lachera pas avec cela jusqu'a la fin de l'année je me trompe ? Alois !

_Je ..je ... je suis .. suis de..desoler !

_Ne le soit pas ! Ciel est juste pertubé , car tu avait vu juste Alois nous avons bien fait des choses , mais bon vu la nature timide de Ciel il ne te le dira pas ! N'est ce pas ?

Alois avait des etoiles dans les yeux

_Oui tu as raison Sebastian !

Puis il partit gentillement tout guilleret

Ciel etait devenu tout rouge , son coeur battait si vite , il se sentait tellement gené , mais il tenta de se calmer , quand il eu parvenu il regarda Sebastian

_Pourquoi tu lui as dit ca ?

_Ah vrai dire si tu ne lui avait pas dis ce qu'il voulait entendre , et bien il t'aurait harceler jusqu'a la fin de l'année alors que la il ne t'embêtera plus , bon bien sûr dés que tu sera avec moi il te fera des clin d'oeuil , mais c'est tout !

Mon dieux qui aurais cru qu'il etait si intelligent , en plus il venait de ruiner sa reputation juste pour moi ... Je devrais le remercier ! Mais comment ? Je n'aurais cas en apprendre plus sur lui je verrais ensuite .

_Bon , et si on allait manger !

"On " ! Je vais manger avec Sebastian !

Ciel sentait son coeur battre à la chamade.

_Euh oui , Sebastian ... Il parlait dans un murmure confus , Sebastian le remarqua il pensa qu'il se sentait mal a l'aise alors il prit la main de Ciel et l'entraina . le coeur de Ciel battait tellement fort qu'il ne sentait plus ses muscles , alors devoir courir a la même vitesse que Sebastian le laissait exterioriser ses sentiment , cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Mais il se sentait comme en transe , malgré qu'il courait a une vitesse folle , il n'arretait pas de fixer leur deux main , mais quand il furent arrivés a destination Sebastian lacha la main de Ciel , il se sentait comme vide sans cette main .Il sentait comme une boule dans la goerge qui l'empechait de respirer ! Il n'en pouvait plus !

_ Sebastian je vais aux toilettes je reviens !

_Ok je t'attend !

Ciel partit en courant vers les toilletes et s'y enferma il glissa contre le mur pour enfin s'acroupir par terre . Il commenca a pleurer dans d'enorme sanglot .

_Mais pourquoi je pleure , mais pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que c'est a cause de Sebastian qui m'a laché la main

Puis il continua de pleurer, se prenant la tête avec les main , la logique n'existait plus dans son cerveau , il sentait perdu , il sortit des toilettes pour se regarder dans le mirroir . Il ne resemblait plus a rien , ses cheveux etaient decoiffés , ses yeux etait rouges et bouffis , et sur ses joues il y avait la trace de ses larmes , il ne pouvait pas allez rejoindre Sebastian dans cette etat . Cette idée le fit pleurer agravant la piteusité de son etat . Mais Sebastian entra dans les toilletes voyant Ciel pleurer dans le mirroir . Il prit Ciel par les epaules .

_Ciel , mais Ciel pourquoi tu pleure ?

_Je ... Je ... Sebastain .. je ne sais pas ... Ciel continuais de pleurer se mordant les lèvres de faire subir a Sebastian son humeur . Sebastian carressa doucement le tête de Ciel

_Bon , Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleure , mais si tu venais manger avec moi je suis sur que ca irait mieux !

Ciel sentait la main douce et chaude de sebastian carresser doucement ses cheveux il se sentait tellement bien

_Oui y'allons y j'ai vraiment trés faim !

Ils allerent tous les deux vers la cantine . Tandis que sebastian ne prit qu'une entré principal avec de l'eau , Ciel lui prit trois patisseries avec du thé . Ils s'asseyerent tout les deux a une table issolé pour mieux s'entendre , il y'avait tellement de bruit .

Ciel but son thé rapidement pour avaler ses patîsseries mais il but de travers et s'etouffa avec son thé .Puis il finissa par tousoter et avala son thé .

_Il ne faut pas boire si vite sinon tu risque de t'etoufer avec ton thé a chaque gorgé

Ciel aimait bien quand Sebastian lui parlait . Sebastian se perdait dans le bleue profond des yeux de ciel , des etoiles semblait briller à l'interieur , Ciel sourait a pleine dents , regardant Sebastian avec un minois eclatant , Sebastian souria .

_Tu est beau comme ca ! Tu as du en faire craquer des filles avec ce sourire

Ciel rougissa fortement

_Oh , euh peut etre ...

Il se venga sa géne contre sa patisserie qu'il engloutissa d'une vitesse folle

_Oh Ciel , tu t'en est mis partout

Sebastian prit sa serviette essuyant delicatement la bouche de Ciel ravagé par la creme patissiere . Ciel fremissait même si Sebastian ne faisait que essuyer la crême , il y avait un contact avec ses levres un zone asser sensible chez Ciel qui se sentit durcir .

Mais merde ! Pourquoi j'ai une erection ? C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! pensa t'il naivement

Ciel alors engloutissa ses deux autres patisseries pensant que cela allait passer . Mais malheuresement il s'en etait encore mis partout !

_Tu le fait exprés ! dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire amusé , il pencha a nouveau vers Ciel pour essuyer sa bouche . Ciel se remit a durcir .

_Maintenant que tu as engloutit toutes tes patisserie si on allait marché un peu pour digerer ?

Ciel se sentait encore dur ...

_Non, non il fait friquait dehors

_Pourtant aujourd'hui il y'a du soleil

_Oui , mais il fait encore un peu froid

_Ouai , enfin il fait plutôt doux

_Oui mais restons encore un peu ici si il te plais !

_Bon d'accord comme tu veux !

Ils resterent la un petit moment le temps que Ciel comment dire "aille mieux "

_Oh je me sent un peu mieux , j'ai plus trés froid si on allait se promener

_Oui allons y !

Sebastian et Ciel se promenait dans un jardin immence du lycée il avait des abres rougit par l'autonne magnifiques ! Une verdure verte parfaites et un petit banc blanc pour s'assoire . Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian avec un sourire leger et les plisser sous le soleil , ses cheuveux avait dees reflet dorés sous la lumiere , ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais malgré le peu que l'on en voyait comme ils les plissaient , sa peau blanche semblait s'iluminer . A ce moment la etait magnifique et Sebastian le voyait il s'en rendait compte a quel point la beauté du nouveau avait un enorme pottentiel ! Mais a vrai dire Sebastian etait lui aussi magnifique a ce moment la malgré qu'il etait a l'ombre sous un arbre , ses cheveux virevoltait sur sa peau de porcelaine , son sourire etait detendue et sincere , ses yeux rouge brillaient dans l'ombre et sa posture etait parfaites il s'approcha vers Ciel , ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux sans se quittés du regard un seule fois , quand il fut arrivé vers Ciel , il se pencha doucement vers Ciel qui tramblait et rougissait . Ciel ferma les yeux et se leva sur la pointe des pieds , mais Sebastian venait juste lui susurer a l'oreille quand il vit Ciel comme ca il rigola

_Pourquoi tu te met comme tu as cru que j'aillais t'embrasser !

_Non , c'est juste que c'est un reflexe

Sebastian se repencha a l'oreille de Ciel .

_C'est bientot l'heure des cours ont feraient mieux d'y aller !

_Oui ...

Ciel avanca tranquillemnt vers sa salle de classe avec Sebastian

Sebastian s'assit a sa place qui etait asser loin devant Ciel . Puis Alois arriva et se mit a cotés de Ciel sans rien dire malgré le grand sourire qui tronait sur ses levres , les autres arriverent , puis le proffeseur entra , ferma la porte et commenca son cours .Ciel ouvrit son cahier mais le cours l'ennuyait ferme alors il preffera dessiner sur son cahier . Il dessinait des patisserie en tout genre , puis il se mit a dessiner sebastian dans une pose aguicheusse .Alois le vit et ne put retenir un petit gloussement ce qui enerva Ciel , puis il se renda compte de ce qu'il venait de dessiner decidement il sentait vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui il prit sa gomme et effaca son dessin .

Bon si je fais un bilan , j'ai matter son cul ce matin , j'etait content quand il m'a prit ma main et quand il m'a fait des compliment , j'ai pleurer quand il m'a lacher la main , j'ai eu une erection lorqu'il a essuyer mes levres , j'ai cru tout a l'heure qu'il allait m'embrasser et j'etait prés a me laisser faire , AH ! Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dite pas que je suis gay ! Non imposible , aprés tout pendant toute les années de ma vie jamais un contact avec un garçon ne m'a fait fremir . La sonnerie retentissa les cours etait fini . Sebastian accompagna Ciel jusqu'a sa chambre

_Bon a tout a l'heure je viendrais te prendre ici pour qu'on aille manger

Ciel se sentit durcir sous les sous-entendu

_OK ! il entra rapidement dans sa chambre se laissant glisser contre la porte

Pendant le reste de l'apres midi il fit des recherche puis il trouva la perle rare

_"Pendant l'adolesence il se peut que l'on confonde amour et amitier et que l'on ai des tendances homosexuel du au hormone" . Ciel se sentit rassuré mais il y'avait une suite au texte " Mais il se peut aussi que ces tendances s'averent etre réel et ne ce declance que maintenant car l'on devient assez mature pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments , dans ce cas vous n'avez plus cas vous laisser aller si vous etes reelement gay alors vous vous en renderer compte , si vous avez des doutes et bien tans pis faites selon le moment " Ciel etait plus que perdu

_Autant faire selon mes sentiments ! se dit il

Ciel alors se fit beau il enleva son uniforme enfila une chemise a moitier ouverte laissant une vue sur son torce et mit un short pour que l'on puisse voir ses jambes et mit des bottines a talons pour etre plus prés du visages de Sebastian . A vrai dire il s"etait habillé comme cela pour Sebastian . Il se coiffa une derniere fois puis attendis Sebastian car il etait bientot l'heure de manger . Puis on toqua a la porte , Ciel se precipita vers elle et l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire , Sebastian se tenait devant lui avec une un pull col v et un jean noir accompagné de chausure noir sans talon il regarda Ciel de haut en bas puis dit :

_Et bien tu n'est ^pas trés couvert !

_Oui j'ai un peu chaud ! quand je suis avec toi pensa t'il

_Oh des botinnes a talons ! puis il rigola .Tu est si complexé par ta taillle ?

_Oh c'est juste que j'aime bien etre un peu plus haut

Ils desendirent dans les escaliers pour alllez diner , maintenant Ciel mattait sans vergogne les fesses de Sebastian , elle etait petite ferme et musclé , il s'en mordait les levres ,oh que oui Ciel aimait ces fesses !

bon voila le chapitre 3 il m'a pris toute la matiné et même l'aprés midi mais j'adore ecrire malgré que je fasse des fautes et j'en suis desolé ...


	4. Chapter 4

Desoler pour le retard ! OH et merci pour toute ces review ça me fait plaisir ! Mais desoler pour l'instant je ne dirais rien ! Je vous laisse le suspence ! BONNE LECTURE !

Ciel mattait Sebastian de long en large , toute son attention n'etait maintenant que pour Sebastian à tel point qu'il trébucha dans les escaliers . IL tenta tant bien que mal de se rattrapper à la rampe d'escalier mais ses efforts etaient trop faible ,puis finalement , il tomba . Il commenca à rouller , dans sa chute il disait des choses incoherente

_C'est sur je vais mourir !

Quesqu'il criait fort !

_SEBASTIAN !

Sebastian resta figé , il ne savait pas quoi faire , Ciel roulait trop vite !

Et enfin il se rammassa lamentablement en bas des escaliers .Sebastian commenca à paniquer .

_CIEL !

Aucune reponce , Sebastian rapprocha sa tête de Ciel .

_Ciel , tu m'entends ?

Ciel ne reagissait pas , il semblait mort , Sebastian prit peur , porta Ciel et l'emmena a l'infirmerie . Il courait vite , tellement vite , il avait tellement peur que Ciel se soit fait mal , ou blessé . Et quand il arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie , il jetta un coup aux roses , puis ce rapella de Ciel les tenir contre lui . Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela , alors il ouvrit la porte et se diriga vers l'infermiere . Elle avait une poitrine imposante , deux couettes rose et des lunettes trop grande pour elle .

_Mon ami est tombé dans l'escalier et il est inconsient !

_Hum , voyons ca ...

La femme comtempla Ciel , l'examina , puis se retourna vers Sebastian .

_A vrai dire il n'a rien de grave , il est juste tombé dans les pommes .

Ciel se reveilla et vu Sebastian et une femme parler

_Par contre il a besoin de repos il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez le recoucher !

_Ne vous inquietter pas , je vais m'occuper de lui

Sebastian , s'occuper de moi ? C'est une idée interessante !

Alors Ciel decida de faire semblant qu'il etait dans les pommes .Sebastian le prit dans ses bras , Ciel se sentit fondre dans cette etreinte si agreable . Tandis que le grand le portait et marchait , le petit lui respirer son doux parfum

Hum ! Il sent si bon , je pourrais rester là pendant des heures !

Sebastian arriva devant la chambre de Ciel , mais celle-ci etait verouillée .

_Il bien du laisser ses clés dans sa poche .

Il se mit donc à la recherche du trouseau dans les poches de Ciel , mais le petit se rappella qu'il les avaient mis dans sa poche arriere , il commenca donc à rougir . Sebastian passa ses mains dans ses poches de devant , sauf que celle-ci etait tout prés du sexe de Ciel , qui malheuresement banda , pendant que le grand foullait en profondeur sa poche , il sentit quelque chose de dure , il regarda puis vu que Ciel avait une erection .

_On peut avoir une erection même quand on est pas contiant , hum il doit faire surement des rêves bizarres

Il ne se doutait pas que c'etait tout simplement à cause de ses gestes trop proche d'une zone sensible .

Puis ne trouvant rien devant il chercha DERIERE ! Bien sur le contact de ses mains et les fesses du petit , même si il y avait une barriere de tissu , fit frissoné Ciel tout le long de son corp . C'etait si delectable ! Puis enfin Sebastian trouva les clés .

_Ah les voila !

Il ouvrit la porte et depossa Ciel sur le lit puis il commenca à le deshabiller , Ciel se senti tout chose . Tout d'abort il deboutonna sa chemise , puis quand il l'enleva delicatement ( laissant mourir Ciel dans ses pensés perverses) il comtempla son torce .

pov sebastian

Ce torce ! Hum ... Oh il faut vraiment que j'arrette ce n'est que mon ami

Sebastian alors enleva les chaussure de Ciel , puis son short . La vue du boxer de Ciel etait plus comique , il y'avait une bosse plus qu'enorme , avec tous ces evenement Ciel avait fait plus que ducir , et d'ailleurs s'en etait douloureux .

_Je me demande de quoi il peut bien rêver pour avoir une erection aussi forte !

Ciel avait pris un teint plus que rouge

_Ah avec tous ces rêves pervers , il doit avoir chaud !

Sebastian le borda dans ses couvertures et se diriga vers la sortie .

Ciel ouvrit les yeux , mais juste au moment ou Sebastian se retournait .

_Ah ciel tu vas mieux ?

_Euh oui ... Il etait pire que rouge

_Mais de quoi tu rêvais ?

_Pourquoi cette question ?

_Pour savoir .

_Mais je peut savoir pourquoi exatement ?

_Bah vu ton erection ...

_Comment ca ?

_Bah tu as du vraiment faire des rêves osé !

_Mais non !

_Ah désolé ça doit etre douloureux , tu veut surement te soulager ! Je vais te laisser !

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et lui fit la bise .

_A demain !

_Sebastian ?

_Oui

_Fait de beaux rêves !

_Toi aussi !

Sebastian ferma doucement la porte et etteigna la lumiere . Ciel se roula dans ses couvertures mit sa tête sur son oreiller puis cria , puis il se mit sur dos .

_Sebastian ...

En disant son nom , Ciel devenait histerique et roulait dans tous les sens .Mais il avait toujour aussi mal ...son erection etait vraiment douloureuse mais il ne voulais pas s'abaisser à se masturbé et pourtant il en avait tellement envie . En plus l'odeur de Sebastian reignait encore dans la piece ! A cette pensé Ciel rougissa .

_Aprés tous , il faut bien que je me soulage !

Alors Ciel laissa glisser sa main lentement sur son torce , tout en respirant l'odeur de sebastian qui enbomait toute sa chambre . Puis avec sa main il commenca des leger vas et viens , puit il commenca à gemir

_Sebastian ...

Seul le fait de prononcer son nom , alors qu'il se soulagais , lui procurra , un intence plaisir ! Puis il soullia ses draps . Ciel en etait sûr maintenant il etait réelement amoureux de Sebastian ! Puis il s'endormit en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras .

Le matin , le soleil penetra les fenêtres de Ciel , laissant une lumiere aveuglante , sortis de ces draps soullier , il se diriga dans la salle de bain , puis il se deshabilla . Une fois nu il rentra dans la cabine de douche et fit sortir un jet puissant d'eau chaude sur son visage pour le reveiller , puis il prit sa douche . Pendant qu'il se savonais le corp , ses mains derivaient vers son sexe .

_Ah non pas maintenant je dois me preparer pour les cours

Ciel se rinca , puis prit une serviette pour s'essuya , il enfila son uniforme et sortit discretement de sa chambre .

Il fut surprit de trouver Sebastian qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire .

_Aller , vient on va manger .

Ciel suivi Sebastian , il desendirent tout les deux les escaliers , puis s'asseyerent tout les deux seul a une table . Un groupe regarda ciel avec des yeux noir . Ils etait tous pas trés beaux .

_Regardez le il est toujours avec Sebastian !

_Ouai !

_Il merite une punition !

_Ah trés bonne idée ! dirent-ils tous en choeur .

Ils commencerent a migoté leur leur plan pendant ce temps la Sebastian et Ciel discutait .

_Dis Sebastian , si un jour tu apprenderais que je suis amoureux de toi que fairait tu ?

_Hé bien tu prenderais chere !

Ciel s'etouffa avec son thé et rougit vraiment fortement .

Sebastian rigola

_Mais non je rigole , non j'en parlerais tranquilement avec toi .

_Tu ne renirais pas

_Non peut importe ce que tu fera tu restera toujours mon meilleur ami .

Ciel souria .

_Même si te frappe ?

_Oui !

_Même si je brûle ta maison ?

_Oui !

_Même si pendant la nuit je te rassais la tête ?

_Oui !

_Et même si je te sautais desus ?

_Oui !

_J'en suis content !

_Mais ...

_Mais ?

_Je te punirais !

_Comment ca ?

_ Si tu me fraperais , bon ca passerais ! Si tu brûlerais ma maison j'en ferrais de même avec la tienne ! Si tu me rasse la tête je te forcerais à me raser le reste !

pov Ciel

Quesqu'il entend par le "reste " ?

_Et si tu je jetterais sur moi ,et la se n'est pas une blague , je te retournerais et ton petit cul en prenderais cher !

Ciel cette fois ci s'etouffa avec sa tarte aux fruits et se senit durcir , pour ne pas mentir cette idée l'exitait !

Mais il etait l'heure d'allez en cours .

_Bon Sebastian on y va ?

_Va-y ! Je rejoindrais plus tard !

_Ok !

Ciel avanca le pas leger un sourire aux lévres , puis tous a coup il se mit a pleuvoir , il mit son sac au dessus de sa tête pour ne pas etre moullié . Puis le groupe de tous à l'heure le poussa dans la boue il lui donna des coups de pieds

_Comment une ordure comme toi peut trainer avec Sebastian ?

_Tu vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ?

_Quesque vous raconter ?Sebastian est mon meilleur ami !

_Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que l'autre jour il a dit " Ciel ? Il est mignon , je vais faire semblant d'etre son ami ,j'obtiendrais sa confiance , je me le fairais puis aprés bye bye !"

_Vous raconter n'importe quoi ! j"ai confiance en Sebastian !

_Oh vraiment ? Alors c'est pour bientot !

_Comment pouvez dire autant de connerie ?

Le groupe frappa Ciel une derniere fois et le laissa dans la boue et sous la pluis . Des larmes perlaient sur son visages à l'idée que tous ce qu"ils lui avaient dit soit vrai ! Il se recrovilla sur lui même et il sanglotat .

Puis Sebastian fit Ciel par terre dans la boue , il avait les genoue ecorchés , les cheveux mouillés , les vettement tout boueux et il pleurait .

_Se..bas...tian ?

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras , et jeta son parapluis à terre .

_Ciel quesqu'il s'est passé ?

Ciel continuais de pleurer et s'agrippa aux epaules de Sebastian

_SEBASTIAN !

Sebastian ressera son etreinte , Ciel halletait , il tenait maintenant avec forces les cheveux de Sebastian , il pleurait , il pleurait , ses larmes ne s'arretait plus .

_Sebastian , je .. promet moi que tu restera avec moi pour toujours !

Sebastian etait assis par terre les jambes ecarté et Ciel etait sur lui , et il tenait entre ses doigts ses cheveux .

_Ciel , je ne peut pas te promettre cela

_PROMET LE MOI !

_Non je m'en voudrais si je ne la tennais pas .

Ciel plaqua Sebastian au sol et le regarda dans les yeux

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ses larmes tombait sur le visage de Sebastian .

_Ciel , tu est mon meilleur ami , je ne peut pas te promettre que je resterais toujours a tes cotés mais je te promet que je t'aimerais pour toujours !

Ciel s'allonga sur Sebastian et posa sa tête contre son torce , Sebastian se contenta de poser sa main sur sa tête

Aprés quelque minutes , ils se releverent et allerent en cours . Pendant le chemin Ciel posa une question

_Sebastian , pourquoi tu est devenu ami avec moi !

_Tu m'intriguaiis

_Comment ca ?

_Tu etait si mignon et tu avait l'air si innocent

"Mignon " ? Et si , et si ils avait raison , Ciel decida de verifier cette hypothese

_SEBASTIAN ! Il jeta sa chemise à terre

_Oui ?

_Veut tu coucher avec moi ?

Voila , Desolé si j'ai fait un chapitre un peu guimauve ! Mais bon j'en avais envie ! Le chapitre 5 est en cours ! Il devrait arriver bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le retard ! Je sais que je me repette mais merci encore pour les review trop mignone que vous m'avez laisser !

_Veut-tu coucher avec moi ?

La pluis tombait , elle etait si forte ! Chacunes de ses gouttes resonaient dans le silence , qui etait maintenant présent . Ciel avait les cheveux trempés , lui collant au visage , des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son visage et son torce maintenant nu .

Le silence qui reignait à present était devenu insupportable , et Ciel commencait à avoir froid .

_Repond à ma question au moin !

_Ciel , je ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses !

_Moi , non plus je te signale

Ciel se rapprocha lentement de Sebastian , et maintenant il le collait . Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et mordilla l'oreille de Sebastian pour ensuite lui sussurer quelques mots .

_Sebastian , tu m'exite ...

Avec sa langue Ciel traça le chemin de l'oreille au cou de Sebastian , et depossa une rafale de baiser sur sa nuque .

_Ciel ...Ciel !

_Que veux tu ? Je suis entierement à toi !

Ciel commenca à deboutoner la chemise de Sebastian .

_Ciel ... Arrete ! Si il te plais !

_Hein ?

_Je t'ai dit d'arreter

Et d'un geste Sebastian ecarta Ciel , le pauvre petit regarda Sebastian , il halletait encore . Il se sentait si minable

_Je .. excuse moi Ciel !

Puis il partit devant le regard triste de Ciel .

Mais quel con ! Comment j'ai pu douter de Sebastian ? Maintenant il voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole .

_Sebastian ...sebastian...sebastian

Ciel se roula par terre , dans la boue et sous la pluis . Et pendant un long moment il resta dans cette position en gemissant le nom de Sebastian .

Plus loin , prés d'un abre été adossé Sebastian

_Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'image de Ciel contre lui , lui mordillant l'oreille et lui dire qu'il l'exitait , tournait en boucle dans la tête de Sebastian .

De son côté Ciel se relevait difficilement , il ne sentait plus ses muscle , et son energie le quittait . Desormais son regard était vide . Il avanca vers la salle de cours , il toqua et ouvrit la porte . En entrant à l'interieur , il remarqua que tous le monde à present le regardait . Le proffeseur soupira .

_On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez pour être aussi en retard ?

_Je , he bien je

Devoir se rappeler de ce moment que Ciel voulait tant oublier , il ne pu contenir ses larmes .

_A vrai dire j'ai été vraiment idiot !

Le proffeseur soupira , les propos de Ciel étaient incoherent .

_Bon écoutez , allez en permanance à cette heure ci je ne peut plus vous accepter en cours .

Ciel sortit de la salle sans dire un mot , mais il n'alla pas en permanance , il prefera se ballader dans le jardin . Il s'asseya sur un banc pour se reposer .L'heure du midi approcha , et ne trouvant pas Sebastian , Ciel decida de s'assoir à côtés d'Alois .

Bien Alois était tous content il appreciait beaucoup Ciel .

_Alois ?

_Oui , Ciel ?

_Et bien voila ...Ciel lui raconta tous ce qu'il s'était passé

Alois reflechisa puis filnalement dit

_Ciel à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais t'aider a draguer Sebastian

Ciel souriait , aprés tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée .

_Au mais au faite , aujourd'hui on est mercredi , on a donc tous l'aprés midi de libre !

_Ah tant mieux , j'avais pas envie de travailler !

_Vien , on va dans ma chambre , on te preparer pour ce soir !

Alois entraina Ciel dans sa chambre , et se diriga vers son armoire

_Voyons voir ce que j'ai ! Je vais bien trouver une tenue pour appatter ton petit Sebastian .

Ciel était septique , mais aprés quelque minute de fouille Alois trouva une tenue , il l'a tenda vers Ciel .

_La salle de bain est juste la , va donc te changer

Ciel s'enferma dans la salle de bain , on ne sait jamais , quand il fut changer, il alla vers le mirroir pour se regarder .

_Oh mon dieux , on dirait une pute !

Ciel avait un chemise un peu trop grande on il manquait un peu trop de bouton , laissant donc voir son torce peu musclé . Certe il avait un short mais il etait tellement court et moullant que l'on aurait dit un boxer , et puis en plus comme la chemise etait un peu grande ca ne se voyait pas . En plus il avait des bas , la dentelle des extremité permettant de coller à la jambe s'arretait juste au dessus du genoux , et il avait avait des petite ronde a talon , il se tourna legerement pour voir le derriere , il regretta son geste . La chemise etait courte a l'arriere on pouvait donc voir ses fesses rebondit moullé dans ce short plus que court . Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain , Alois le regardais de haut en bas .

_Ah Ciel , comme tu est beau ! Mais ...

_Mais quoi ? Ciel s'attendait au pire avec Alois

_J'ai l'impression que tout cela ne vas pas , vien on va voir Claude

Alois toqua à la porte de Claude puis entra , Claude regardais Ciel avec appetit .

_Qui est-ce ?

_C'est Ciel un ami à moi et il à besoins de ton aide .

_De mon aide ? Claude avait un sourire plus que pervers

_Oui , en fait il voudrait draguer le garçon qu'il aime , et il aurait besoins de tes conseils .

_Ah je vois , il était legerement deçus , et je connais ce garçon ?

_Oui ! C'est Sebastian !

Claude se crispa quand il entendit ce nom .

_Hum , trés bien je vais voir ce que je peut faire .

Claude fouillait un peu partout , puis il s'avanca vers Ciel .

_Bon deja tu me vire cette chemise ! Ciel était content , il trouvait cette chemise trop provocatrice

_Elle n'est pas assez provocante ! Il avait parler trop vite

Claude tendis à Ciel un soi-disant "haut " cela ressemblait plus à un bout de tissus que autre chose , il l'enfilla puis se regarda a nouveau dans le mirroir . Oh mon dieux c'etait vraiment court ! Il vait un debradeur moulant qui laisser voir son ventre et en plus il n'avait pas de bretelle , on pouvait voir ses epaules nus . En clair c'etait une sorte de bandeau autour de son torce . Claude sortit un vernis noir .

_Sebastian , adore le noir !

Il vernissa donc les ongles de Ciel en noir , puis quand il eu fini .

_Tu sais que Sebastian adore les chats !

Ciel commenca à avoir peur , il s'imaginait avec des oreille de chat mais heuresement s'était moin ridicule .

_ Tien ce sont des lentilles de contact qui font comme si tu avais des yeux de chat .

Ciel se regarda dans le mirroir il avait toujour des yeux bleue mais il avait les deux pupilles fendue , il se retourna vers Claude et Alois .

_Alors ?

_C'est parfait !

_Oh Ciel tu es trop mignon !

Ciel regarda l'heure il était justement l'heure de diner , il desendant les escaliers juste aprés avoir remercier Alois et Claude . Il regarda partout dans la cantine a la recherche de Sebastian , mais tous les regards était rivé vers lui .

_Oh mon dieux , c'est fou comme il m'exite !

_Il est trop craquant !

Même si d'habitude ce genre de remarque degoutait Ciel , il était plutôt content car cela voulait dire que sa tenue était reusis .Puis il appercut Sebastian qui le regardais , il couru dans sa direction .

_Sebastian ! Tu vas bien ? Il avait un sourire niais et felin .

_Ciel il faut que l'on parle .

Ciel se mit devant Sebastian pour l'emenner à une table issoler et pour qu'il puisse matter son petit short . Et bien evidement Sebastian le regarda , c'était si moulant , si provocateur , et le doux balencement de gauche a droite de ses fesses quand il marchait c'était hypnotique , elle était robondit et toute mignone , ou comme le pensait Sebastian , elle était a croquer . (tout les sous-entendus sont possible ) . Ils s'asseyerent à une table et commencerent à discuter , Sebastian commenca le premier .

_Ciel pourquoi tu m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure ?

_Parce que je t'aime ...

_Et tes sentiment sont réel pour moi ?

_Oui !

Sebastian prit entre ses mains les mains de Ciel qui était posé sur la table .

_Sebastian ?

_Ciel , écoute moi attentivement !

_D'accord .

_ Tout d'abord , je t'aime .

Ciel était au bord de la crise cardiaque , il s'asseya sur Sebastian et commenca à se frotter sur lui .

_Sebastian , allons dans ma chambre tu m'exite trop !

_Justement c'est de "ça" que je voulait te parler , va t'assoir sur ta chaise si il te plais .

Ciel s'asseya sur sa chaise et regarda Sebastian intensement .

_Ciel je t'aime enormement , et je te respecte beaucoup , et par consequant je ne veut pas aller trop vite , je veux continuer à te connaitre avant de coucher avec toi . Tu vas reussir à tenir jusque là ?

_Oui , non tu as raison attendont ! Il souriait mais en verité il était deçus , il voulait vraiment le faire .

_Vraiment ? Tant mieux !

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras , Ciel s'agrppa à ses épaules il allait devoir se contenté de ça , mais c'était si delicieux d'etre dans ses bras . Sebastain s'agenouya pour etre à la hauteur de Ciel qui était assis , il prit doucement son menton entre ses mains et possa ses levres sur les siennes .

Ces lèvres ...elle sont si douce ! Ce contact me brûle les lèvres .

Ciel fermit les yeux et commenca à ouvrire la bouche , mais Sebastian arreta leur baiser

_Pas trop vite Ciel , pas trop vite .

Ciel se lecha les lévres , tout en regardant Sebastian , il cherchait à le provoquer .

_J'en veut encore .

_Il est tard nouss ferions mieux de retourner à nos chambre respective

Ciel bouda et partit en direction de sa chambre , mais il avait laissé son portable , Sebastian le prit et se diriga vers la chambre de Ciel pour lui donné . Quand à lui ,Ciel decida de prendre sa douche , il se deshabilla puis entra dans la cabine , tout à coup il se rappella du moment ou Sebastian , lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait embrasser , il eu une érection . Il decida don de se soulager .Sebastian était devant la porte il toqua puis entra

_Ciel je vient te redonner ton portable

Aucune reponce , alors Sebastian posa le portable sur le lit et s'essaya deux minute puis il entendit Ciel .

_Sebastian , sebastian , sebastian ! Son prenom était dit dans un gemissement confond

_Oui ? Tu veut que je vienne ?

Malheuresement pour Ciel , il jouissait juste à ce moment là ( c'est bien bête ...-')

_Oh oui ...

Du coup ( vraiment pas de chance ) Sebastian entra dans la salle de bain et ecarquilla les yeux , Ciel était en train de se ****** juste devant les yeux de Sebastian , celui-ci devint trés rouge quand il se rappella qu'il gemissait son nom .

_Quesque tu fais là Sebastian ? Je ...

Ciel rougissait fortement , mais malgré son humilliation , il était nu devant Sebastian qui devenait plus que exité . Son cerveau ne fonctionnais plus , il ne refflechisait plus qu'avec une seule partie de son corp , celle qui se trouve en bas du ventre . Il commenca à se deshabiller sous le regard intrigué de Ciel .

_Sebastian je croyais que tu voulais attendre .

_Désoler , mais cette position est trop provocatrice

Ciel baissa la tête il était assis les jambes eccartés , il rougisa violament . Sebastian s'approcha vraiment de trés prés , il lécha les lévres de Ciel puis ensuite rentra sa langue dans la bouche de Ciel , le petit s'agrippa à ses cheuveux , il était tellement exité qu'il essaya de prendre le dessus , mais Sebastian était bien plus doué que lui alors il le laissa joué avec sa langue et exploré sa bouche quand Sebastian y mit fin Ciel en voulait encore , mais Sebastian s'attaquait à son cou , il le lecha , le mordilla , Ciel echappa un soupir de plaisir acompagné d'un frisson, puis Sebastian fit un suson pour marquer sa proprieté , puis il densendit tout en continuant de leché Ciel , il s'arreta devant un téton qu'il lécha jusqu'a qu'il durcisse puis le mordilla , Ciel cria de plus belle .

Devant la porte se trouvait la tante de Ciel qui venait lui faire une visite surprise . Elle ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne , mais elle sentait une presence .

_Ciel tu es là ?

De leur côtés Sebastian desendait encore plus bas avec sa langue , il s'arreta devant le sexe de Ciel , il le regarda malicieusement, plongea sa tête entre ses jambes écartés , puis donna quelque petit à coup avec sa langue sur son gland , Ciel poussa un cris dechirant qui se fit entendre

_Oh non j'espere que Ciel ne s'est pas fait mal , il faut que j'aille voir .

Elle se diriga lentement vers la porte , elle attrapa la poignet et la tourna , pour l'ouvrir .

Bon c'est la fin du chapitre 5 à bientôt au chapitre 6


	6. Chapter 6

_DESOLE !j'ai mis du temps pour le chapitre 6 car j'était occuper dans mes revisions ... Ah et merci pour toutes ces review ca ma réelement fait plaisir _

Sa tante commencais à ouvrir , mais elle se stoppa , et si Ciel était nu

_Ciel je te prévient je vais entrer !

Ciel et Sebastian entendirent ce qui disa la femme , Ciel lui cria la premiere chose qui lui vena .

_Deux seconde ! puis il chuchota

_Sebastian , vite il faut cacher .

_Pourquoi ? Aurais tu honte de moi ?

_AH , c'est pas le moment idiot

Ciel se dépecha de remplir la baignoire , quand il remplis , il demanda Sebastian de le rejoindre puis il lui attrapa la tête par les cheveux

_J'éspère que tu as une bonne apné

Et il lui plonga la tête sous l'eau

_Tu peut entrer !

La femme en rouge entra .

_Ciel , désolé de te déranger , mais je voulais te voir , puis j'ai entendu un cri .

_Ah c'est parce que ...Ciel commencais à rougir ...En fait j'ai vu une arraigné ! Haha !

_Ah tant mieux !

Sebastian commencais à n'avoir plus d'air , il était enervé contre Ciel ,alors il decida de se venger . Sebastian avait sa tête entre les jambes de Ciel qui appuyait sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'il sorte de l'eau , Sebastian decida alors de susoté le gland de Ciel pendant qu'il parlait avec sa tante , juste pour le torturé un peu . Ciel eu un orgasme mais le contenais car sa tante était juste à côtés

_Dis moi Ciel ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Ciel n'arrivait à parler car si il ouvrais la bouche , un jouissement sortirais de sa bouche . Mais il n'en pouvait plus , alors des larmes commencerent à perler sur son visage

_Ciel , quesqu'il se passe ? Et que tien tu entre tes jambes ?

Ciel en pouvait plus , il gemissa trés fort et retira la tête de Sebastian de sous l'eau .

_Ciel , quesque cette homme faisait entre tes jambes ?

Ciel ne repondit pas , et se contenta de tourné la tête sur le côté . La tante regardait à present Sebastian .

_Qui êtes vous ? Et que faisiez vous à mon fils ? La tante de Ciel était devenus sa mére adoptive , mais elle était trés fachée

Ciel était toujours de dos à sa tante , Sebastian decida alors de parler .

_Je suis son petit ami , et ...Sebastian regarda Ciel qui lui fit un bref geste de la main lui disant qu'il pouvait continuer

_Et ?

_Je suis son petit ami et je lui faisais une felation ...

Sa tante était oûtrée !

_Ciel je ne t'ai pas envoyé ici pour faire ce genre de choses !

_Et alors ? Ciel regardais sa tante avec un regard tueur , elle l'avait tout de même interrompus dans un moment agreable !

_Comment ôse tu me parler comme ca ?

_Et toi alors ? Quand j'était à la maison tu ramennais pas plein d'homme à la maison ?

Sa tante ne savait plus quoi dire , son fils (adoptif ) faisait des choses , et en plus avec un homme .

_Si lizzie l'apprenais ...

_Elle l'apprendera pas ! Ciel était enervé .

_Ciel ... Tu est réelement gay ?

_Il y'a un mec dans ma baignoire qui me faisait une felation , ça parait evident non ?

_Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne faisait pas ça juste pour te consoler de la mort de tes parents ...Tu sais il y'a d'autre moyen pour se faire plaisir dans la vie .

_JE SUIS GAY ET J'AIME SEBASTIAN C'EST CLAIR ?

_OK ! D'accord mais je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le psycologue pour ton homosexualité !

_Pour quoi faire ?

_En parler !

_De quoi que j'aime me faire enculer !

_CIEL ! Ne parle pas comme ça !

_J'en ai rien à faire , tu peux me faire rencontrer tout les psycologue ça ne changera rien !

_On verra , on verra

Puis elle repartit sans un mot , Ciel alors se retourna alors vers Sebastian .

_Alors comme ça tu aime te faire enculer ? Il avait un sourire plus que pervers

_Tait toi c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là ! Pourquoi tu m'a fait une felation alors que ma tante était la ?

_Tu n'avait qu'a ne pas m'etouffer sous l'eau entre tes jambes !

Ciel rougissa .

_Et si on reprenais là ou l'on s'étaient arretés .

Ciel approcha ses lévres de celles de Sebastian , puis l'embrassa , puis il se retira , s'asseya et ecarta les jambes .

_Autant reprendre là ou tu t'était arreté ! N'est-ce pas ? Il le regardais avec un sourire franc .

Sebastian alors , descendit sa tête en bas . Tout d'abort avec sa langue il jouait avec son gland , Ciel gemissait , il continua un peu plus lontemps pour torturé un peu Ciel , puis finalement le prit en bouche , un frisson parcourit le corp de Ciel , il s'echappa par la bouche dans un petit cri et dans son sexe qui venait encore de grossir , Sebastian commenca de leger et vien pour appaiser ce sexe durcis . Il alla de plus en plus vite , tout à coup Ciel se rependit mais n'ayant pas prevenu Sebastian , celui-ci en recevis sur le visage et sur les cheveux , puis un second allait arriver alors Sebastian le sexe de Ciel en bouche puis cette fois-ci avala tout . Cela exita Ciel qui poussa un grand cri .

_Alala Ciel tu m'en as mis plein les cheveux je vais devoir te punir !

_Va y j'attent que ca !

Sebastian retourna Ciel qui s'accrocha à la baignoire , comme s'était il commenca à mettre un doigt mais Ciel l'arreta tout de suite .

_Pas besoins de tes doigt , j'en peux plus t'attendre vien tout de suite !

_C'est comme vous voulez ! A vrai dire Sebastian aussi n'en pouvait plus alors il commenca à entrer doucement en Ciel , mais celui-ci était présser alors d'un coup de bassin il prit tout le sexe de Sebastian au début il cria de douleur , il ne savait pas que ça pouvait faire aussi mal ! Sebastian carressa sensuelemnt son sexe pour lui faire oublier la douleur , mais Ciel s'était habitué à sa presence .

_Tu peut commencer ! Sebastian commenca bouga son bassin d'en avant en arriére faisant des vien et vien sur la prostate de Ciel qui enchainait plusiere petit cri , Sebastian alla donc plus vite , son sexe commencais à vraiment grossir , Ciel le sentit , il poussait des cri de plus en plus fort , Sebastian donna le coup de grâce , il donna un coup violent sur sa prostate , Ciel poussa un cri plus fort que tous ces cris réunis , il se reserra et Sebastian se rependit en lui en un cri lui aussi asser fort .Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian et le prit dans ses bras .

_Si tu savais comme c'est bon ! Il embrassa Sebastian passionement .

_Et si on recomencais ! Ciel se mit par terre et leva ses fesses vers Sebastian comme un chat qui s'etire , cette vu exitait Sebastian mais il se faisait tard et il fallait qu'il lave ses cheveux , il depossa un baiser sur ses fesses et s'en alla avant de refermé la porte il regarda ciel une derniere fois

_Excuse moi Ciel , mais il est tard donc bonne nuit !

_Bonne nuit !

Ciel alla vers son lit et s'enroulla dans ses couvertures , il etait tellement content . Le lendemain il se réveilla difficilement son bas du dos lui faisait attrocement mal . Il desendit en bas prendre son petit dejeuner avec peine , Sebastian l'attendait à une table , Ciel s'asseya en se tenant le bas du dos et poussa un petit cri de douleur .

_Ton dos te fait réelement souffrir ?

_Oui beaucoup !

_En même temps , hier tu étais si préssé !

Mais tous à coup une femme vetue de rouge deboulla .

_Madame Red ? En quel honneur ?

_Ciel , vien avec moi !

Elle prit Ciel par le poignet et l'emena hors de la salle . Après l'avoir emené hors de l'etablisement , elle s'arreta . Ciel retira brusquement son poignet .

_Mais où est-ce que l'on va ?

Il était essouflé , il avait le souffle court , les joues rougies par l'effort , il tentait de se calmer puis il s'accroupisa au sol , il venait d'avoir une douleur atroce dans le dos .Sa tante paniquée s'agenouya auprés de Ciel .

_Ciel ça ne va pas ?

_AH ! Cela lui faisait vraiment mal .

_Ou as tu mal ?

_Dans le bas du dos .

Sa tante regarda Ciel , elle était devenu énervée , cela ce voyait dans son regard .

_Dis moi ! Jusqu'ou êtes vous allez avec Sebastian ?

_Cela ne te regarde absolument pas !

_C'est à cause de lui que tu as mal ?

_Quesque ça peut bien faire ?

_Heuresement aujourd'hui j'ai prit un rendez-vous chez le psycologue !

_Quoi !

Sa tante le mit dans la voiture et parta chez le psycologue .Quand ils fûrent arrivé il eut un silence de mort .Puis le psycologue arriva .

_Bonjour , vous devez être Madame Red .

_Oui .

_Et c'est lui le jeune Ciel ?

_Oui !

Ils entrerent dans son bureau .

_Alors , que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_Je vien pour les problêmes d'homosexualité de Ciel .

_Hum , oui je vois ...

Mais quesque tu vois ? Que je ressemble à une tapette ? Ils sont vraiment à gifler !

_Si vous le voullez bien j'aimerais parler tranquillement avec Ciel .

_Mais bien sûr , je vais vous laisser !

Dés le depart de la jeune femme le vieux tourna sa tête vers Ciel .

_Bon , Ciel ! Je peut t'appeller Ciel ?

_Non !

_Hum et comment dois-je t'appeller ?

_Comte Phantomhive !

_Hum d'accord ! Donc comme ça comte Phantomhive vous êtes homosexuel ?

_Oui .

_Et vous êtes attiré par quel genre d'homme ?

_Sebastian !

_Hum je vois ...

Mais quesqu'il m'énerve avec ces "je vois" !

_Et aucun autre garçon ne vous interesse à part "Sebastian" ?

_Je ne vous permet pas de l'appeler Sebastian ! Appelez le Michaelis !

_Hum bon et vous n'êtes attiré que par Michaelis ?

_Oui , c'est mon petit ami !

_Oui certe mais si un trés bel homme vous draguerais , vous ne seriez pas content ?

_Non .

_Et à quoi ressemble Sebastian ?

_Il à des cheveux noirs corbeau qui retombes en fines méches sur son visage parfait , sa peau est blanche comme la neige , son nez est droit et fin , sa bouche est si douce et légèrement rosée , son sourire me fait fondre ! Ses dents sont blanche et parfaitement aligné , son torce est si fininement musclé sans être saillant , ses jambes sont longues , d'ailleur il est trés grand !

Ciel commencait à rougir mais il continua sa longue énumeration

_Ses fesses sont petites , fermes et musclées , et ...

_Et ?

_Son sexe est enorme !

Ciel rougissait et riait débilement .Le psycologue était désesperé

_Et jusqu'ou êtes vous allez ?

_Cela ne vous regarde pas !

_Je sais que cela ne me regarde absolument pas mais ,si je veut t'aider je dois au moin avoir quelques informations !

Ciel bouda il aimait que l'on s'introduise dans sa vie privée .

_Et bien ... quesque vous entendez par "jusqu'ou êtes vous allez ?" ?

_J'entend que je me demande si vous vous êtes juste embrassés , ou bien si vous avez commencés les préleminaires ou alors si vous êtes passés à l'acte .

_Nous somme passés à l'acte .

_Ah et je supose que vu depuis tout à l'heure vous vous tenez le dos , c'est Michaelis le mal dominant !

_Oui ...

_Et qui s'est déclaré en premier ?

_Moi

_Et qui à decidé de passer à l'acte ?

_Moi .

_Vous ne croyer pas qu'il ne vous aime pas ?

_Bien sûr que non !

_Pourtant c'est tout le temps vous qui decidez alors que c'est le mâl dominant !

_Et ?

_Ecoutez juste si vous doutez de ses sentiments il y'a un seul moyen de savoir si il vous aime vraiment !

_Lequel ?

_Demandez lui d'être le mal dominant , si il accepte il vous aime , si il refuse il ne vous aime pas vraiment !

_Hum ...

_Et à l'école ça se passe bien ?

_Oui !

_Et avant de rencontrer Sebastian ?

_Pas vraiment , je venais de perdre mes parents ...

_Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

_Sebastian à été très gentil , il m'a tout de suite consideré comme son ami et plus le temps passait et plus je l'aimais

Le medecin alla chercher Madame Red .

_Bon je pense qu'il est tellement renfermé sur lui même qu'il à besoin de beaucoup d'affection , et que du coup il avait besoins de quelqu'un , mais d'un garçon car il avait besoin de comblé son manque d'affection par une sensation de comblement c'est à dire la penetration , à part si il est gay , et donc je vais lui prescrire une pilule pour qu'il se comporte naturellement !

_Comment ça ?

_Et bien , il ne dira que la verité et faira que ce qu'il lui plait réelement !

_C'est de la shoot quoi ! disa Ciel septique .

_Et bien en quelque sorte .

_Je vous remercie !

_Mais derien !

_Aurevoir !

_A bientôt !

Un manque d'affection ? Comblé par la penetration ? Mais vraiment quel conerie !

Sa tante le racompagna au lycée

_Tu prenderas tes médicaments !

_Oui , oui !

Ciel regarda ses medicaments avec amusement , mais il se rapella des paroles du psycologue . Il commenca à rougir comment pourrait-il demander une chose pareille à Sebastian ! Et puis ce serait bizarre ...Mais au moin il serait sûr que Sebastian l'aime ! Accepter cette bizzarie , il ne pourrait que l'aimer ! Ciel se sentait confus .

Voila la fin de ce chapitre j'espere que vous avez aime ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Ah , voici le chapitre 7 ! Encore merci pour vos review :)) ! Ah oui et j'ai vu que dans une review on m'avait encore demandez si j'était vexée alors je le redit une fois encore "Si vous aimer pas dite le moi cela ne me vexera pas !" les critiques sont toujours constructifs ! Donc ne posez plus cette question si il vous plais !

Ciel sortit rapidement de sespensées il avait déjà 20 minutes de retard . Alors il pressa le pas, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, pas envie de voir les regards des autres élèves, pas envie de se déplacer plus, pas envie de dire pourquoi il était en retard, mais surtout il voulait éviter à tout prix de parler avec Sebastian de son rendez-vous chez le psychologue . Il le savait, il serait trop faible et craquerait en disant à Sebastian ses doutes . Et il avait peur que Sebastian le prenne mal , il décida donc tout simplement de sécher les cours . Après tout il n'aurait qu'à demander à sa tante de justifier son retard, elle lui devait bien ça, et en plus il était entré par derrière donc personne ne l'avait vu . Mais par prudence il sortit de l'établissement, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer . Il marchait tranquillement dans les ruelles de Londres, il faisait jour mais le ciel était légèrement gris, mais il s'arrêta devant une cabine téléphonique, il devait téléphoner à sa tante . IL décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa tante 

_Allo ?  
_Ciel que me vaut ton appelle ?  
_Enfaite-je t'appelle car j'aimerais que tu justifies mon absence d'aujourd'hui à l'administration .  
_D'accord mais pour la journée ou la matinée ? J'ai plus la notion du temps .  
Ciel hésitait mais c'était trop tentant de sécher toute la journée alors il dit simplement :  
_la journée .  
_D'accord Ciel j'appellerais ton lycée ce soir .  
_Parfait ! 

Il reposa le téléphone d'un air satisfait et se rendit à sa librairie préféré pour bien commencer la journée . Pendant son trajet il reflechissa beaucoup, avec toutes ses choses que lui avait dites le psychologue, il ne savait plus quoi penser . Il se rappela de ce que les garçons de sa classe lui avaient dit "Sebastian ne t'aime pas vraiment, dès que tu lui auras donné ce qu'il veut, il te laissera tomber " mais en même temps il se rappela que Sebastian voulait qu'il prenne leur temps, son cerveau chauffait . Il arriva devant la librairie et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était décidément trop lourde, il se retourna .

_Sebastian tu peux l'ouvrir, elle est vraiment trop lourde !

Il se sentit bête, il avait l'habitude que Sebastian soit avec lui, d'ailleurs quelques passants avaient ri en voyant Ciel parler tous seul . Heureusement quelqu'un sortit et tint la porte à Ciel . Il prit une revue au hasard, dessus il avait marqué en gros " Sebastian plus chaud que la braise ", Ciel rougi , certes ça ne parlait pas de son Sebastian, mais Ciel s'en fichait il la reposa, il ne voulait pas repenser à Sebastian . Il attrapa donc une autre revue, il tomba sur un magazine Pref, une revue pour homosexuel,bien évidement il la reposa mais il aperçut en gros titre " Vous aime-t-il vraiment ?" alors il le reprit et se rendit à la caisse pour le payer . Le vendeur était quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, il connaissait bien sa famille et Ciel .

_Ah Ciel c'est toi ! Tu vas bien .  
_Oui ! Il lui tendu la revue qu'il voulait prendre et le vendeur dit machinalement  
_Alors on a trouvé son bonheur .

Mais les yeux du vendeur s'ecarquillerent quand il vit la revue, en première page il y avait un homme nu écartant les jambes .

_Ah c'est pour ta tante ! dit-il nerveusement .  
_Non voyons c'est pour moi !

Le vendeur se sentit gêné il n'osait pas le regarder, Ciel surprit par sa réaction regarda l'endroit ou le regard du vieil homme s'était posé et là ses joues dévernirent rouges en réalisant qu'il avait pris un magazine pour homosexuel et qu'il avait dit que c'était pour lui .

_Cela fera 12 livres . 

Ciel lui donna l'argent et sortit rapidement il était vraiment géné . Il marcha et s'essaya dans le parc pour lire tranquillement, il ouvrit son magazine et commença à lire .  
"Vous l'aimez, cela est indéniable, vous donneriez tout pour lui et seriez prêt à le suivre au bout du monde. Mais cet amour est il réciproque? La réponse après avoir répondu à ces quelques questions! "

_Un test ? Bon j'ai qu'a essayé !

Après avoir fait ce test Ciel se sentit ridicule, mais en allant voir ses résultats il resta de glace .

_" Attention car vous vous investissez dans une relation qui n'a de relation que le nom. Cet homme sait que vous avez des sentiments à son égard et en profitez sans pour autant jouer la carte de la réciprocité. Vous pourriez donc perdre des plumes, soyez très prudent. Avouez-lui vos sentiments et observez sa réaction. Il sera alors toujours temps de le quitter avant de vous faire trop mal en vous investissant davantage dans cette relation à sens unique. Vous méritez bien mieux que cela!"  
Des larmes commencèrent alors à couler involontairement, Ciel prit le magazine et le jeta .

_De toute façon dans ce genre de magazine il raconte n'importe quoi ! 

Ciel continua sa marche, voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir se dépêcha pour trouver un magasin où l'on vendait des parapluies . Puis il en trouva enfin un, il y entra et chercha lequel était mieux . Au bout d'un certain temps il décida, un parapluie l'attirait spécialement, mais ce n'est qu'après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était rouge, blanc et noir comme Sebastian . Il soupira, car plus la journée passait plus il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait Sebastian . Il regarda sa montre il était 12h20, l'heure à laquelle il mangeait avec Sebastian, mais il effaça très vite ce souvenir et partis à la recherche d'un restaurant sympa . Il vit un restaurant où il y avait peu de monde alors il y vit . C'était un endroit apaisant, il était si calme, les murs étaient blancs, le sol en bambou et les tables ébene . Ciel commanda plein de pâtisserie pour se remonter le moral, il les avala d'une traite . Quand il eut fini il paya et partit, mais il était quand même toujours aussi troublé, lui qui adorait les pâtisseries, elles lui avaient donné des nausés, il ne revienderais jamais dans cet endroit . La pluie battait toujours aussi fort, elle ne cessait de tomber, elle laissait le sol humide et glissant . Ciel glissa et déchira son manteau qui s'était accroché sur une gouttière percée et rouillée . Il le regarda, il n'était plus mettable, cela le fichonait il aimait beaucoup ce manteau . Tant pis il n'a qu'à à aller en chercher un . Il se balada, il se figea devant une vitrine car il y avait le même manteau que Sebastian exposé . Il entra pour voir dans quel genre de boutique Sebastian allait . Quand il y entra il se précipita vers ce manteau, il le serra contre lui en murmurant "Sebastian " . Mais il le reposa car il devait trouver un nouveau manteau, il regarda sa montre il était déjà 16 h 00 il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fermeture du lycée qui se faisait à 16h35 alors il prit le premier manteau qui lui paraissait correct, il était noir, simple en soie avec comme fermeture des boutons,il passa en caisse . Il sortit dehors, toujours la même pluie s'abattait sur les rues de Londres, il ressortit son parapluies et marcha en direction du lycée , petit à petit il accélérait la cadence, puis il finit par courir . Mais en chemin il heurta quelqu'un et malheureusement ce "quelqu'un " était le psychologue .

_Ciel ! Tu n'es pas avec Sebastian . Un soupçon de moquerie était présent dans sa voie  
_Dites-moi ce que vous avez dit pendant le rendez-vous, vous le pensiez vraiment où est-ce juste du baratin pour faire plaisir à ma mère ?  
_Tu sais Ciel, tous ce que je t'ai dits n'est que la pure vérité, car là si je ne me trompe pas, ce que je t'ai dit ta troubler et te fait réfléchir ?

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, si Sebastian t'aimait vraiment tu le sentirais et le remarquerais, or tu as des doutes, et ces doutes viennent de l'incertitude des sentiments de Sebastian qu'il te fait transmettre .  
_Tout ce que vous dites sonne tellement faux !  
_Ciel je ne veux que ton bonheur !  
_Menteur !  
_Et si tu faisais une pause avec Sebastian que vous puissiez réfléchir à tout ça .  
_Une pause ? Vous vous payer ma tête !  
_Non ce serait la meilleure chose à faire .  
_Vous pouvez garder vos baratins de psy pour vous !

Ciel partit sans même dire au revoir, il l'avait vraiment énervé ! Mais en même temps il était encore plus perturbé que ce matin, il ne savait plus quoi faire Ciel arriva devant le lycée et vit Sebastian par terre sous la pluie .

_Sebastian ?

Sebastian leva sa tête et regarda Ciel droit dans les yeux, il se leva et le prit dans ses bras , Ciel laissa tomber son parapluies à terre .

_Ciel où était tu ?  
_Tu m'attends depuis combien de temps ?  
_Depuis ce matin .Sebastian resserra son étreinte, il était trempé et semblait avoir froid .  
_Sebastian est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?  
_Bien sur ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?  
_Parce que j'ai des doutes .  
_Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?  
_Sebastian ?  
_Oui Ciel ?  
_Faisons une pause !

Ciel n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sebastian le regarda, il n'avait plus le même regard celui-ci était effrayant . Ciel commençait à avoir peur .

_Sebastian ...

Ciel ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, il se sentait juste gêné . Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sebastian .

_Je t'aime ! Sebastian se contenta de regarder Ciel .  
_Quesques ça veut dire ? Tu me dis que tu veux faire une pause et la tu m'embrasses et me dit je t'aime ! Il s'est passé quelque chose .  
_Oh non je ... par pose je voulais dire position, oui euh je voudrais tester une nouvelle position !  
Sebastian retrouva le sourire, un sourire franc mais pervers . Il enlaça Ciel par la taille .

_Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

Ciel sentit le rouge monter aux joues, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de position enfin s'il pourrait prendre Sebastian par-derrière, mais non pour lui ça serait trop gênant. Alors avec un regard malicieux il dit :

_Oh tu vera bien ce soir je te montrerais !  
_J'ai hâte !

Mais Ciel partit en direction du pensionnat disant à Sebastian qu'il devait régler quelque chose mais c'était faux en vérité il allait demander de l'aide . Il se précipita dans les escaliers montant les marches 3 par 3, il courra dans les couloirs et quand il arriva à l'endroit où il voulait aller, il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas .

_ALOIS ! J'AI BESOINS QUE TU M'APPRENNES DE NOUVELLES POSITIONS !  
_Ciel ! Alors comme ça tu veux apprendre de nouvelle position ? Quel cochon !  
_Alois ce n'est pas le moment pour tes remarques salaces, dit moi toutes les positions que tu connais !  
_Tu veux que je montre avec Claude ?  
_Fait au plus vite c'est tout ce que je te demande !  
_Je vais chercher Claude j'en ai pour 2 minutes !

Quelques minutes plus tard Alois arriva avec Claude .

_Claude viens sur le lit, Ciel veut apprendre de nouvelles positions !  
_Dans ce cas autant que ce soit Ciel qui vienne sur le lit avec moi .  
_CLAUDE ! Tu n'es qu'à moi !  
_Mais dit moi Ciel pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? dit Claude très sérieusement .  
_Et bien j'ai dit à Sebastian que je voulais tester une nouvelle position, mais j'en connais pas de nouvelle .  
_Vous avez fait quoi comme position .  
_Euh ...bah ... Ciel bégayait et était devenu rouge .  
_Vous avez déjà tenté le 69 ? dit le petit blond avec un sourire plus que pervers .  
_Euh c'est quoi ? dit Ciel timidement .  
_Oh tu es si mignon Ciel, tu es si innocent !  
_Tu peux répondre à ma question s'il te plaît !  
_Enfaite Sebastian te suce et toi aussi .  
_Euh ça m'aide pas trop Alois !  
_Attends, moi je vais t'expliquer .

Claude releva ses petites lunettes et commença un explication plus que détaillé, et d'ailleurs même un peu trop pour Ciel qui était plus que rouge . Claude n'avait vraiment pas tourné autour du pot, il avait donné des petits conseils à Ciel .

_Bon je crois que ça va aller ! Merci !  
_Mais de rien, n'hésite pas à me demander des conseils .  
_OH Claude ! Tu es si gentil !

Ciel referma la porte et partit en direction de sa chambre, il s'y enferma à double tour, à vrai dire il avait trouvé cette position encore plus gênante, cela le faisait hésiter . Il s'allonge sur le lit mais il entend du bruit venant de la fenêtre alors il alla voir . Il y avait Sebastian en bas qui parlait avec un type bizarre aux cheveux rouges .

_Sebby ! Pourquoi tu t'intéresserais pas à moi plutôt qu'à cet humain ?

Humain ?

Ils ne seraient pas humains .  
_Désolé, mais j'aime Ciel !  
_Tu aimes Ciel ou son âme .  
_Ne me cherche pas, j'aime Ciel un point c'est tout !  
_Un démon si brillant avec un humain, quel gâchis !

Un démon ? Il repette une pièce, ce n'est pas possible !

Ciel alla prendre sa douche pour se calmer . Il prit une douche glacée pour le réveiller et penser à autre chose , et il repenssa au proplême de la position, son côté pervers lui disait de faire les deux , et sa raison était indécise , une fois sa douche prise il retourna s'habiller . Ciel opta pour une chemise et un jean noir, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il parlerait de ce qu'il avait entendu avec Sebastian . Il descendit les marches car il était l'heure de manger, il arriva dans le réfectoire et vit Sebastian qui l'attendait à leur table habituelle, Ciel s'arrêta deux secondes pour admirer Sebastian, aujourd'hui il était vraiment magnifique, et ce petit débardeur noir, Ciel le trouvait vraiment sexy, mais il s'arrêta de rêvasser et se dirigea vers Sebastian prêt à parler sérieusement .

_Dis Ciel ce soir je n'ai pas très faim et si on allait tester ta nouvelle position .  
_Moi j'ai faim !  
_Alors dit moi au moins laquelle c'est !  
_Enfaite-il y en a deux . Et merde son côté pervers avait pris le dessus .  
_OH ! lesquelles ?  
_Sebastian, je dois te parler !  
_Vas-y je t'écoute !  
_Et bien voilà, tout à l'heure je t'ai entendu .  
_Comment ça ?  
_J'ai entendu ta conversation entre toi et un homme bizarre aux cheveux rouges .  
_Et qu'à tu entendis .  
_J'ai entendu que tu étais un démon ... Haha ha ...  
_Je te fais peur .  
_Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles .  
_Je ne te veux aucun mal tu ne sais !  
_Sebastian dit moi ce que je dois savoir, clairement maintenant !  
_Ciel, je suis un démon !

Ciel n'en revenait pas Sebastian n'était pas humain ? Non impossible il se payait surement sa tête..

Et voila c'est fini , j'ai fais une scene vraiment typique (d'ailleur ca m'enerve un peu , je fais trop de cliché -") , mais bon quand une idée me vient je ne peut plus la lacher , sinon profiter du peu de vacances qu'il reste !


	8. Chapter 8

Voila le chapitre 8 trés en retard ! Oh encore merci pour vos review !

_Ciel, je suis un démon .

Le jeune garçon voulait parler mais les muscles de sa bouche étaient coincés et un hérisson dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'articuler . Il essayait d'émettre un son au moins , mais ses efforts étaient vains . Très vite il réalisa que même s'il aurait la force de parler, il n'aurait rien à dire, il froissa sa chemise avec ses mains, il venait d'avoir une douleur au coeur, comme un malaise oppressant .  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, on était si bien ! Et puis que-ce que c'est un démon . Il m'aime . Vais-je mourir ? Est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? Vraiment, pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait pu attendre ! C'est peut-être le moment le plus important de ma vie ...ou le dernier . Si ça se trouve je deviens fou ! J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie repasse devant mes yeux . Comme si ma fin s'annonce bientôt . Il y avait tant de souvenir qui défilait , la mort de mes parents, les bizutages, la tristesse de ma tante, la mort de mon chien, et enfin celui-là venait de prendre place parmi tous ces moments où j'ai été profondément déçu, humilié et triste . Je n'en pouvais plus, l'ambiance était devenue trop lourde . Alors dans un mouvement je me levai, tourna les talons et laissa seul Sebastian .  
Ciel commença à partir, mais quelque part en fond de lui il espérait que Sebastian le rattrape, cependant celui-ci restait à ça place à regarder Ciel . Ciel referma fermement les poings, et se mordit les lèvres, mais après tout c'était mieux comme ça, il pourrait réfléchir à tout ça .Le moindre geste était devenu une vraie torture, et le moindre pas résonnait fort dans sa tête . Plus il s'éloignait de Sebastian plus son coeur le déchirait, c'était vraiment horrible . Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient, et qu'il haletait . Il avait perdu tout contrôle ...il se sentait pathétique . Il voulait pleurer, mais ne voulait pas sombrer dans le ridicule, en même temps il avait envie de rire aux éclats, tant qu'il avait aussi envie de crier, il avait envie de danser, de chanter, de se battre, de s'écrouler , de bouder,de baisser, de tout il avait envie de tout . Mais de toutes ces solutions il décida de courir vers sa chambre . Ses jambes l'entraînaient toutes seules, son esprit ne réfléchissait plus . Arrivé devant sa chambre il referma sa porte en la claquant, et pour faire dans le cliché il s'effondra dans son lit, et il cria un bon cri tout en sanglotant, puis il commença à réellement pleurer . Il plaqua son oreiller contre sa tête , puis se roula sur côtés , remonta ses couvertures au dessus de sa tête , et ses larmes commencèrent à imprégner son coussin . Ce n'était plus des larmes qu'il versait mais des rivières , il sanglotait fort ,on pouvait entendre ses gémissements malgrés l'épaisseur de l'oreiller . Ciel se recroquevilla sur lui même , il ne pensait plus qu'a pleurer , pleurer encore et encore . Il se mit à rire car il se rappela qu'il était toujours en vie et que finalement Sebastian ne l'avait pas tué . Il en avait marre de se noyer dans ses larmes , il s'essuya donc les yeux et se leva en direction de la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller . Ciel laissa couler de l'eau chaude pour son bain et commença à se déshabiller . Mais quelqu'un toquait à la porte , il mit donc un peignoir et alla voir qui c'était . Quand il ouvrit il fut mécontent de trouver Alois aussi en peignoir .

_Pourquoi tu est venu me voir ?

_Je dérange ? Je suis venu t'emprunter du shampoing .

_Bon d'accord je vais t'en chercher !

_Je peut m'allonger sur ton lit en attendant ?

_Oui, oui .

Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à aller prendre du shampoing , une autre personne toqua à la porte . Ciel se precipita pour ouvrir mais en voyant qui se trouvait devant son visage se figa et machinalement il referma encore plus son peignoir .

_Ciel , il faut qu'on parle .

_Je ne veut plus te voir ! Ciel voulu fermé la porte mais Sebastian la retenait .

_Ciel , il faut vraiment qu'on parle .

_Tu vois pas que je suis occuper ! Sebastian regarda la tenu de Ciel .

_Tu pourra prendre ton bain aprés , non ? Puis son regard se posa sur alois à moitié nu sur le lit de ciel en train de jouer avec son sexe ( bah c'est alois quoi ... -')

_Ah moin que ... Ne me dit pas que tu faisait des choses avec cette chose .

_Cela ne te regarde pas , si il te plais maintenant laisse moi tranquille je suis occupé !

Ciel referma la porte sur Sebastian et alla chercher le shampoing pour Alois .

_Tien maintenant va t'en .

_Mais je ...

_J'AI DIT VA T'EN !

Ciel referma la porte en la claquant , et ses larmes reprirent car malgré qu'il en veuille à Sebastian , il l'aime toujours et le voir ça lui à fait mal . Il se dirga vers la baignoire, elle était asser remplis alors il coupa l'eau et mit des boules a la cannelle pour le parfumer . Il s'y enfonça jusqu'au cou , laissant le parfum environnant s'imprégner dans sa peau . Ciel souffla sur les bulles présente à la surface , il se comporta comme un gamin . Il laissa de côtés sa haine ,sa déception,sa arrogance, sa hautainité et ses luxures pour laisser place a un petit garçon pure et innocent , il voulait tout oublier , oublier ce qu'il était devenue ou plutôt ce qu'il est , pour s'ouvrir à un jour nouveau . Il voulait tourner la page , se voiler la face . Quelque part cela le rassurait , car il n'avait jamais été vraiment pret pour accepter ce qu'il était , un jeune homme ayant des fantasme choquant pour un homme . Aprés que l'odeur de la cannelle ce soit encré sur tout son corp il sortit du bain . Il prit une serviette et s'essuya , puis il enfila des sous-vêtement et sa chemise de nuit . Il s'allongea dans son lit propre avec les cheveux encore mouillés , puis quelque seconde plus ce petit devenu serein , calme et serein , il venait de s'endormir .

Le lendemain il se reveilla avec difuculté , il regarda l'heure il était 7 h 30 , il sortit du lit enfilla ses chausson et se diriga vers la salle de bain , il se brossa les dents , pour ensuite laisser place à un sourire parfait . Il brossa ses cheveux soyeux qui retomberent en meches delicate sur son visage enfantin , il se mit du baume à lévres qui les rendait douces et brillantes , il avait une chemise blache incarnant la classe et la beauté , un pantalon en dains noir et une veste en velour noir , une vrai petite merveille . Aujourd'hui c'était un jour de beauté pour Ciel , il le savait pertinament et s'en rejouissait . Il regarda sa montre il était deja 8h26 et les cours commencait à 8h30 il allait devoir donc se depecher . Il attrapa un paquets de gateaux et se diriga vers la salle de classe , car il n'avait plus le temps pour un petit dejeuner . Quand il arriva devant la salle la porte était fermé , le cour devait donc déja etre commencé . Il ouvrit la porte , et fut gené de voir tout les regards vers lui , certe aujourd'hui il était beau mais que tous le monde le mate dans la salle c'était genant . Il fouilla dans les regards et vit celui de Sebastian plongé dans le sien , il sentait comme un malaise et en même temps il ne pouvait pas se detacher de ce regard , puis il fut tout de suite ramené à la realité par son proffeseur .

_Hum, hum quesque vous attendez pour vous assoir .

_Desolé !

Ciel alla rejoindre sa place sans jamais quitter le regard de Sebastian comme si il en mourait si il le detournait , mais il changa l'horizon car Sebastian commencait à se lécher les levres .

Mon dieu il faut vraiment que je l'oublie ! Même si il est ...HAA! Bon aller j'arette .

Le cours sembla si ennuyant pour Ciel c'était une horreur . Il avait beau essayer de se concentré , son esprit partait toujours dans des fantasmes plus bizares les uns que les autres . Quand les cours de la matiné furent enfin terminé Ciel poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'appretait à partir Sebastian l'en empecha .

_Je peut te demander un truc ?

_Va s'y ! Mais fais vite !

_Bon alors voila est-ce que t'a dit à quelqu'un que j'était un démon ?

Ah c'était juste ça ? Que suis-je bête ça pouvait etre quoi d'autre ?

_Ah non , ne t'inquiete pas ! Ciel baissa son regard

_Ciel regarde moi !

_Non , je ne regarde pas les ordures de ton especes .

_Et dire que y'a a peine quelque heures , tu embrassait une ordure .

_C'est le passé !

Ciel partit en courant vers la cantine . En y arrivant il se demanda avec qui il allait manger car Alois avait l'air trés occupé avec Claude . Ciel frissonait à l'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux ; si obsdés qu'ils sont ! Il decida donc de manger tous seul . Aujourd'hui Ciel avait pris trois part de tarte à la banane . Elle avait beau etre bonne , il n'en sentait plus le gout . Sans Sebastian ce nétait pas pareil , il partit donc vers sa chambre pour profiter des heures de midi pour se reposer . Il marchait tranquillement dans l'allé fleurie et devant un endroit qu'il adorait , oui le jardin ou il avait cru que Sebastian allait l'embrasser .

Mais quel idiot j'était !

Ciel continua sa route , puis recroissa Sebastian à nouveau .

_Ciel !

_Je n'ai rien à te dire !

_Attend !

_Quoi ?

_Tu m'en veut , mais pourquoi ?

_Ecoute tu m'a caché que tu était un monstre depuis le début , tu ne m"aime pas vraiment , enfin bref j'en ai marre , point .

_Mais je t'aime vraiment !

_Arrete , j'en ai asser entendu ...

_Ce soir je viendrais te voir .

_Fais ce que tu veux , peu m'importe !

Ciel s'eloigna de Sebastian , serait-ce la fin ?

ET c'est la fin du chapitre 8 (un peu court ...) , j'espere que vous avez aimé malgré la reaction de Ciel !


	9. Chapter 9

outch desoler ! Mais j'ai eu un voyage scolaire en ANGLETERRE ! Je n'ai pas arreter de pensera black butler du coup mais qui voyage scolaire qui dit pas d'ordi et donc pas de fic ...Bonne lecture

Ciel marchait tranquillement dans l'allée se dirigent vers sa chambre , enfin cela reste une impression , car au plus profond de lui même Ciel s'en veut , il s'en veut de la façon dont il s'adresseà Sebastian . Tout cela ne lui ressemble pas . il regardait autour de lui , tous ces décors étaient le reflet de sa rencontre avec Sebastian , ce qui rendait le pas plus lourd . Alors Ciel courra vers le pensionnat . Il y arriva , il n'y avait personne à l'accueil , il regarda autour de lui , personne . L'endroit était désert , et le silence régnait . Il monta les marche deux par deux , il arriva à son étage et entra dans sa chambre . En entrant il se diriga vers la salle de bain , il se déshabilla et entra rapidement dans la cabine de douche . Il se doucha à l'eau froide , car son Corp le brûlait et il ne savait pas pourquoi . Son bas ventre , plus particulièrement , lui faisait mal , il tenta de se caresser pour se soulager mais l'image de Sebastian apparaissait dans sa tête . Alors il arrêta ses gestes , sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette . Il se revetissa de son uniforme et sortit de sa chambre , mais à cette instant il ferma les yeux et laissa une délicieuse odeur envahir ses sens , il se diriga donc vers elle . Il vit une chambre , elle était restée ouverte , alors il y entra. Elle était comme la sienne , sauf que les draps du lit étaient en satin noir avec de la dentelle , elle aussi noir , et sur le lit était eparpillés un tas de vêtements , mais surtout il y'avait ce délicieux parfum . Ciel s'approcha du lit , il plongea la tête dans la pile d'habits , il l'a respira , il ferma les yeux , des frissons parcoururent son corps , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent , son sang circulait intensément laissant son coeur battre à la chamade, son souffle était court et il haletait , des larmes coulait sur ses joues , cette odeur était si familière , elle était si exaltante , et pourtant cela lui faisait si mal . Son sexe lui faisait toujours aussi mal , alors il prit le premier vêtement sous la main , le respira et commença à se caresser . Ses faibles gémissements retentissait dans la piece , et sur la porte était appuyer son propriétaire qui regardait cette scéne avec tendresse .

_ Ciel Phantomhive se masturbant en reniflant un de mes sous-vêtement ! Quel honneur !

Ciel se redressa immédiatement et balança le bout de tissus de l'autre côté de la piece .

_Sebastian ...

Celui-ci plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui de Ciel appeuré , et commença à s'approcher dangereusement

_Reste ou tu est !

Sebastian se tenait devant Ciel .

_Ne t'approche pas !

Sebastian approcha son visage prés de celui de Ciel .

_ARRÊTE !

_ ...

_Arrête !

_...

_Arrête ...

Mais était tellement faible , il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian et se noya dans ses yeux , le grand ténébreux posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les lécha avidement , Ciel balanca Sebastian sur le lit et se mit à frotter son bassin sur le sien , ses gémissement faisait légèrement trembler seslévres . Sebastian s'approcha de l'oreille de Ciel la mordilla puis lui susurra :

_Veut-tu que je te soulage ?

Ciel prit sa tête et l'a mit entre ses jambes et détourna le regard géné

_Fait ce que tu as à faire !

Sebastian déboutonna lentement le pantalon de Ciel avant de le faire valser avec le sous vêtement de l'autre cotés de sa pièce . Il enleva son boxer avec le plus de douceur possible , attardant ses mains sur les fesses douces de Ciel . Puis enfin il laissa apparaître la belle érection de Ciel . celui-ci frissonna quand Sebastian posa sa main sur sa cuisse , ce contact si pêché , mais si bon! Sebastian léchait le gland de Ciel qui griffait le matelas et se cramponna aux draps . Aprés l'avoir mit dans sa bouche Sebastian plusieurs va et viens avec sa bouche , Ciel s'agrippa à ses cheveux , puis poussa violemment la tête de Sebastian de sorte à ce que son gland touche sa gorge et se vida à l'intérieur .

Qu"est ce que c'est bon! Ça faisait si longtemps ! Ah mais qu'est ce que je fait ? Je me fait sucer par Sebastian ! Mais je ...je...en même temps c'est tellement bon ! Non , je divague complètement il faut que j'arrête ça au plus vite !

Ciel sortit du lit et alla chercher ses vettements .

_Ou va tu ?

_Je vais me rehabiller .

_Mais on as pas fini .

_Écoute j'ai fait ça uniquement parce que je n'en pouvais plus .

_Et le caleçon que tu respirait juste avant ?

_...Je , oublie ça !

_Non

_Sebastian si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi et bien tu te trompe ! Je t'en veut tellement et pourtant j'ai tellement envie de ...

_Envie de quoi ? Il avait un sourire plus que pervers

_Sebastian enleve moi ce sourire !

_J'ai dit que je viendrais te voir ce soir , tu sais je le ferais .

_Je ne t'ouvrirais pas

_Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait bon sang !

pov sebastian :

Mais pourquoi réagit t'il ainsi j'en ai plus que marre .

_Tu m'a menti .

_Je ne t'ai pas menti je t'ai juste rien dit .

_Avant de me prendre ma virginité tu aurais pu au moin me dire que tu était un démon .

_Tu as vraiment desattitude de fille , ça ne m'ettonne vraiment pas que tu soit pédé !

_Bon c'est bon je m'en vais .

_Non attend Ciel ...

Ciel avait claqué la porte , ilétait plus qu'énervé . Sebastian l'ouvra et prit Ciel dans ses bras .

_LACHE MOI !

Ciel se débattait , mais rien à faire Sebastian voulait vraiment le garder dans ses bras .

_MAIS LÂCHE MOI JE SAIS QUE TU NE VEUT QUE MON ÂME ! JE TE DÉTESTE TU ME RÉPUGNE ! Je ne veut plus te voir ! Tu n'est qu'un sale monstre ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé tu n'était qu'un moyen de me soulager, Sebastian je ne te l'ai pas dit clairement mais je te quitte , nous deux c'est fini !

Le coeur de Sebastian se tordi , il avait mal . Ciel se retira de son étreinte, Sebastian se retourna et se mit dos à Ciel .

_Tu le pense vraiment... Sebastian parlait avec une faible .

_Oui ! Bien sûr il lui avait dit ça juste pour qu'il le laisse tranquille

_Bien , alors tu peut y aller .

_Euh ...oui .

Malgré ça Ciel restait planté la .

_Quoi ?

_Retourne toi .

_Pourquoi ?

_Je veux voir , le vide de sentiment dans tes yeux pour voir a quel point tu me deteste .

_Ce que tu peut être bête .

_Aller retourne toi !

_Non .

Ciel le tira par le bras et l'obligea et se retourna le visage de Sebastian était remplis de larmes ( oui , oui je sais c'est totalement absurde ) .

_Sebastian , tu pleure ?

_Oui , car contrairement à toit je t'aime vraiment .

Sebastian partit laissant Ciel seul .

pov ciel : Ce que j'ai pu être bêteSebastian m'aime vraiment , comment j'ai pu douter ? Il faut que je me fasse pardonné .

Ciel commença à réfléchir puis trouva une idée . Il couru dans les escalier puis alla trouver un élève de sa classe .

_Salut tu peut aller dire à sebastian que on est en P707 .

_Euh mais on est pas dans cette classe ?

_Non , c'est juste un piège .

_Bon d'accord .

L'élève alla voir Sebastian et lui dit qu'il était en P707 et Sebastian le crut et y alla . Il entra dans la salle de classe , elle était vide , alors il s'asseya devant et commença à attendre . Puis la porte s'ouvrit , et sebastian écarquilla les yeux .

_Un peu desilence , le cours va commencer .

Ciel venait d'entré , il avait un manteau noir asser court, sérré et était pied nus . Il s'asseya surla table et croissa les jambes .

_Quesque tu fait ?

_Hum hum je vais commencer .

Ciel se diriga vers le tableau et prit une craie pour écrire . Il écrivit en gros: ÉDUCATION SEXUEL .

_Bon déja commencons avec l'anatomie .

Ciel retira son manteau , en dessous il était nu .

_Et tu compte faire quoi ?

_Un peu de silence , je vais vous montrer à quoi ressemble un pénis .

Ciel se mit sur le bureau et écarta les jambes devant Sebastian .Celui ci avait les joues rosé .

_Monsieur Michaelis voulez vous toucher ?

_Non , monsieur le professeur !

_Ah dommage pourtant je vous aime et vous ai toujours aimé .

_C'est ta façon de te faire pardonner ?

Ciel s'asseya sur Sebastian et se laissa prenetré .

_Ah Ciel tu est si mignon comment résister ?

_AH 3 !

Pendant ce temps la à l'accueil .

_Bonjour vous pouriez me dire ou se trouve Ciel ?

_Il se trouve en cours actuellement .

_Hum d'accord je vais l'attendre dans sa chambre .

La jeune fille monta les escaliers avec un air tout guilleret , elle entra dans le chambre de Ciel et s'asseya sur le lit .

_Ciel j'ai tellement hate de te voir .

Du côtés de Ciel etSebastian .

_Sebastian vient on va dans ma chambre .

Sebastian porta Ciel dans ses bras et couru vers sa chambre . Arrivés devant il déposa Ciel et l'embrassa fougueusement et la plaqua contre la porte , Ciel ouvrit la porte .

_CIEL !

Une jeune fille aux couettes blondes et aux yeux vert habillé classe se jeta à son coup , et cette fille était sa cousine .

_Eli...euh Lizzy tu ne m'a pas prévenu que tu venais

Un peu plus et elle nous aurait vu nous embrasser .

_Oui , désolé ...OH mais qui est le garçon derrière toi ?

_EuhSebastian je te presenteLizzy ma cousine et ma FIANCE !

_Ah ta FIANCE !

_Et lizzy je te presente Sebastian euh un ami .

_Ah oui un ami !

_Oh ravie de vous connaître .

_Moi aussi .

Elizabeth enroula ses bras autour de Ciel et l'embrassa . Mais par reflex Sebastian les separa et envoya valser cette chere Elizabeth contre le mur .

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer lamentablement .

_CIEL ! Ouin !

_Lizzy , maisSebastian tu ne va pas bien .

_Excuse moi un reflex .

Ciel se prit la tête dans les mains , etElizabeth se releva .

_Ciel je vais au self , et je t'attendrait .

_D'accord .

_Oh et ne vient pas avecSebastian .

_Lizzy !

La jeune fille avait claquée la porte et était partit en courant . Ciel se retourna versSebastian .

_Désolé je ne voulait pas la blesser .

Ciel éteingnit la lumière , et s'avança vers Sebastian , même dans l'obscurité les yeux de Ciel brillaient .

_Tu ne vas pas voir Mademoiselle Elisabeth .

_Tait toi ...

Ciel embrassa Sebastian , puis passa sa main dans sa chemise pour caresser son torse , et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille . Il se dirigea vers son oreille puis lui susurra :

_Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te dominerait pour te punir .

De la malice était présente dans les yeux de Ciel , il était vraiment devenu accro à la luxure . Ciel lécha le cou de Sebastian . Celui -ci ne gémissait pas aussi fort que Ciel , il laissai juste echapper quelque petit soupir de plaisir . Ciel parsemait son torce de baiser et commencait à descendre .

Pendant ce temps la dans le réfectoire: Elizabeth attendait à une table son fiancé depuisbientôt 20 minute , elle passa une mèche derrière son oreille puis commença à réelement s'ennuyer . Les garçon ayant tapé Ciel auparavant vernirent vers elles .

_Ouah t'est trop belle .

_Euh merci .

_Mais que fait tu toute seul ?

_J'attends quelqu'un !

_Ah bon et c'est qui ?

_C'est Ciel ...

_Ciel Phanthomhive ?

_Oui c'est monfiancé ! Elle reprit le sourire elle adorait dire que Ciel était son fiancé .

_Ciel ? Cela m'étonnerais il est pédé comme un phoque .

_Pardon ?

_Oui il est gay , homosexuel , c'est une tapette !

_Ce n'est pas parce que Ciel est effeminé que vous devez porté ce genre de jugement , je le connait et les hommes c'est pas son truc !

_Ah ouai et Sebastian ?

_Ah son ami ...

_Ou plutôt son petit ami .

_Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !

_Il est sûrement pas venu pour faire des jeux de jambes en l'air avecSebastian .

_Non , Ciel ne ferait pas ce genre de chose , un lord embrasser un homme cela serait deplacé .

_Et si il faisait que s'embrasser .

_ARRÊTER ! TAISEZ VOUS !

Voila un chapitre de plus à vraiment il faut que je trouve plus de temps pour ecrire , j'espère que ca vous à plus , bisous bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

AH LE RETARD ! J'ai vraiment depassé les bornes , j'ai mit moin de temps pour le chapitre suivant alors que j'était en Angletere ! Tout ça pour des révision à la *******, enfin passons ... Cielxsebastian alors pour repondre à tes questions , oui le voyage en angleterre était génial certe je comprenait rien , (mon niveau en anglais est cathastrophique ) mais y'avait des boutique de fringue , oh mon dieux c'était magnifique ! AH et oui j'ai 13 ans , je sais je passe pour une grosse perverse mais bon j'ai un frére qui raconte tout plein de cochonerie alors je m'y connait . Bon sinon bonne lecture ! AH et merci pour vos review !

_Tu sais , si tu ne nous croit pas , tu peut toujours verifier par toi même !

_Et comment ?

_Demain soir cache toi dans l'armoire de Ciel et tu verra bien ce qu'il fait avec Sebastian .

_D'accord , je suis sûr qu'il ne ferons que parler !

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide , elle retournerais chez elle ce soir . La petite marquise était bien énervée mais elle voulait le fin mot de l'histoire , et je pense qu'elle l'aura bientôt . Mais en attendant voyons voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Ciel et Sebastian .

Ciel était maintenant en face du pantalon de Sebastian , ces yeux brillaient , il jeta un derniers regard à Sebastian . Ciel se lecha les lévres , à vrai dire il essayait de faire comme Sebastian , et celui-ci le remarqua , et du coup il eu un petit ricanement qui fit rougir Ciel de honte . Mais trés vite Ciel retrouva son assurance , il attrapa Sebastian par la cravate du lycée et l'ammena jusque au lit . Il le balança dans les draps et se mit au dessus de lui , car quand il était à genoux il se sentait en soumition . Il retourna trés à ce qu'il avait à faire , il glisser sa main le long de son torce et ouvrit pantalon , il promena sa main dans le caleçon de Sebastian , puis sortit son sexe . Ciel posa ses lévres sur le cou de Sebastian puis les laissa froler sa peau doucement tout le long de son torce , puis le long de son sexe . Il effleura le bout de son gland avec son nez , puis ce fût sa joue qui le fleurra , il avait les yeux fermés . Il ses lévres doucement sur le gland puis il le laissa pénetrer dans sa bouche le plus lentement possible , lui Sebastian halletait allongé dans le lit il avait le dos de sa main de sa main posé sur sa tête , Ciel faisait des mouvement repetitifs , jusqu'a ce que Sebastian n'en peut plus . Ciel retira sa bouche puis reçus un jet en plein visage , cette vision exitait Sebastian .Il s'arreta puis regarda Sebastian .

_Tu sais avant que l'on se dispute ...Je t'avait dit que je voulais tester une position

_Tu veut dire DEUX ! Sebastian insistasur le deux avec un air pervers .

_Oui, oui enfin enfaite je voudrais en tester une .

_Ah bon ? Laquel ? Le sourire de Sebastian était de plus en plus louche .

_Eh bien ..je , enfin tu , tu connais le 69 ?

Ciel avait les joues voillées d'un rose adorable , Sebastian se releva sur les coudes et le regarda attendrit ( enfin toujours avec un sourire pervers ) .

_Bien sur !

Il avait avait prit une voix suave . Mais quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte .

_Mais qui bien nous deranger ?

Ciel se leva enfilla un peignoir , s'assuya le visage et dit à Sebastian de se cacher sous les couvertures .Puis enfin il ouvra la porte .

_Oh non encore toi ?

_Ciel tu est faché contre moi .

_Et bien la tu me derange .

Sebastian reconnaisant la voie sortit des couvertures .

_Alois ...

_Oh je vois toi et Sebastian vous ...

_OUi ,oui c'est ça maintenant va t'en si il te plais !

_Tu me racontera tous hein ?

_Non mais ça va pas !

_Ah aufaite j'ai vu ta fiancé , la pauvre elle repartit chez elle plus qu'énervé .

_Ah merde Elisabeth j'avais totalement zappé !

_Mais quesque tu as pu bien lui faire ? Oh elle t'a supris faire des cochonerie ? C'est ça hein ?

_Non , non et non j'ai juste oublier qu'elle m'attendais pour parler en bas .

_Han et ta preferer tu faire sucer qu'allez parler avec ta cousine , ouh le vilain !

_Aufaite pourquoi t'est venu me voire ?

_Bah enfaite l'autre jour avec Claude on a ...

_STOP ! Epargne moi les details si il te plais !

_Bref , je voudrais savoir si tu as de la creme pour les fesses .

_Comment ça ?

_Bah un truc pour soulager !

_Ca reste vague !

_Disons que Claude à fait fort cette fois ci !

_C'est bon j'ai comprit ! Mais desoler j'ai pas ce genre de creme .

_Alors tu souffre en silence toi ?

_Bah à force on s'y habitue .

_T'a jamais essayer de prendre le dessus ?

_Non ...

_Il faut que t'essaye c'est genial !

_Oui , mais la je suis occuper !

_C'est bon c'est bon ...

Ciel referma la porte dans un long soupir ce que parfois Alois pouvait être fatiguant . Il se retourna et vit Sebastian avec un grand sourire . Sebastian se leva vers Ciel , puis le prit par la taille .

_On va testé le 69 !

Ciel voulant toujours dominer poussa violament Sebastian sur le lit . Ciel sa'ssit sur le visage de Sebastian qui l'attrapa par les cuisses pour le surelevé pour le sucer , Ciel se baissa donc pour en faire de même . Leurs gestes étaient synchroniques , mais leur gemissement étaient décalés . Sebastian carresais les fesses de Ciel surelevées en même qu'il lechait son gland , Ciel ne s'avait plus ou donner de la tête . Ciel se vida en premier dans la bouche de Sebastian , un peu de son liquide coula sur les joues de Sebastian qui avait du mal à avaler allongé . Puis le plus grand ejacula dans la bouche de Ciel . Les deux s'ecroullerent sur le lit , ils avaient chaud , leur coeur battaient à cent à l'heure , leur souffle étaient eratiques . Ciel se blottit contre Sebastian puis s'endormis . Finalement ce soir il dormerent emsemble .

Le lendemain dans une petite maison une jeune fille se reveilla trés tôt , elle se leva pour coiffer sa longue cheveulure doré . Elle se fit en chignons puis mit un bonnet noir , elle était vetu d'un justaucorps, de colant et gilet noir . Oui , car ce soir elle allait espioner son cousin .

pov Elisabeth :

J'espere vraiment que je ne les surprenderais pas en train de s'embrasser ce serait tellement genant , déja que je voit mal Ciel être amoureux , alors en plus faires des choses ...Non vraiment c'est impossible , Ciel est surement hétéro !

Elle se regarda une derniere fois puis partit en direction du lycée . Elle se trouvait à present devant l'entré , elle se fofilla discretement puis partit en direction du pensionat , elle monta les marches d'escalier le plus discretement possible car tout le monde étaient encore endormis , elle se cacha derriere un mur juste à côtés de la chambre de Ciel .

pov Elisabeth

Que vois-je ? Non , il devait sûrement parler ou se rendre des services !

La marquise sentait son coeur se serrer , elle venait de voir Sebastian sortirent de la chambre avec Ciel blotit contre lui .

pov Elisabeth

Il faut que j'en ai le coeur , il faut que je sache la verité !

Dés que Sebastian et Ciel fûrent partit , elle entra dans la chambre de Ciel , et elle se cacha dans l'amoire car elle contait voir ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux .

Quand à eux Ciel et Sebastian allerent déjeuner , il s'installerent dans un coin isolé .

_Ciel ?

_Oui ?

_Et bien comme hier tu as été particulerement genial , je tien à te faire la meilleur fellation que tu n'ai jamais eu !

Ciel rougisa fortement , il se pencha à son oreille et lui sussura :

_A vrai dire depuis ce matin je ne tien plus en place , si on allait faire ça maintenant .

Sebastian porta Ciel et l'emmena dans sa chambre , il était devant la porte et Sebastian l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied , ce qui fit sursotter Lizzy . Elle pouvait tout voir , et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas . Sebastian embrassait fougeusement Ciel , qui tenait fermement ses cheveux . Sebastian lui devorra la nuque ce qui le faisait gemir , il halletait sur place . Sebastian passa sa main sur son torce avant d'enlever sa chemise , il mordilla , suça , lecha ses tetons Ciel agonisait de plaisir , Lizzy se retenait de pleurer , elle était choquer offusquer , les gemissements de Ciel était insuportable . Sebastian descendait , descendait , descandait decidement trop bas , sa langue allait partout , nul part , ses mains glissait , carresait , sa bouche frollait , suçais , quand à lui Ciel hurlait tenait fermement la tête de Sebastian entre ses jambes .

pov Elisabeth

Comment il osait faire ça ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire de telle imondice , c'est sale et repugnant !

Quand Sebastian eut fini il se releva vers Ciel

_Tu as raison c'est la meilleur fellation que j'ai eu , mais je te doit la pareille !

ALors que Ciel commençait à ouvrir le pantalon de Sebastian , Lizzy sortit de l'armoire car elle ne voulait pas voir ça , voir Ciel se rabaisser à ...à ... elle ne voulait même pas y penser et surtout elle ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'il est déja fait .

_ARRETEZ !

Elle sortit de la chambre en pleure et se glisser contre le mur pour atterir lourdement sur le sol . Sebastian sortit de la chambre pour allez reconforter LIzzy , car elle restait le cousine de Ciel .

_Ca va ?

_NON ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Sebastian s'asseya par terre .

_Ecoute moi bien , l'homosexuel !

_Je t'écoute la moche .

_Je ne suis pas moche sale gay !

_En tout cas c'est moi qu'encule ton fiancé !

Elle detourna le regard , il avait gagner .

_Enfin , ce que je voulais te dire ce que tu dois casser avec lui avant ce soir .

_Pardon ?

_Et bien c'est simple si tu ne casse pas avec lui avant ce soir je denoncerais votre relation aux grand public et l'emtreprise de Ciel ferra faillite ;

_Du chantage ? Ah les humains sont vraiment des pourriture , tu sais je pourrais trés bien te tuer maintenant .

_Non , car tu sais que Ciel m'aime beaucoup certe que comme une soeur mais ma vie est precieuse à ses yeux donc tu ne me tura pas .

_De toute façon même si je casse avec lui , il reviendras en rempant en redemander .

_Ne parle pas comme ça de Ciel !

Sebastian ferma les poing , comment une gamine pouvait être aussi manipulatrice ?

_D'accord !

_Bien tu est raisonable !

Elle partit en claquant des talons , elle se sentait fiere . Sebastian retourna dans la chambre .

Ciel le regarda avec un regard depité .

_Alors ?

_Elle va bien !

_Elle est comme même demoralisé ?  
_C'est passé

Ciel se refugia dans les bras de Sebastian .

_Tu est le meilleur !

Mais Sebastian le retira .

_Ciel , c'est ta fiancée

_Et alors ?

_Excuse moi mais on ne peut pas continuer .

_Hein ?

_Nous deux , c'est fini .

Bon bah Ciel qui baisse Sebastian c'est pas pour tout de suite , encore désoler pour le retard !


	11. Chapter 11

Désoler pour ce retard inamisiple (=== l'orthographe je suis pas sur ! ouhlala ) enfin bref voila le chapitre 11 ! Ah et merci pour ta review cielxsebastian ca m'encourage

_Nous deux , c'est fini .

_Hahaha !

Ciel riait aux éclats .

_Tu croit que je vais tombé dans ton piege !

_Pardon ? Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle .

_Allez vient baiser , plutôt que raconter tes âneries !

pov :

Oh aprés tout Mlle Elisabeth n'en savera rien !

Sebastian resta de marbe et regarda Ciel s'approcher de lui puis passa sa petite main dans ses cheveux

_Sebastian , Sebastian , Sebastian , allez dit-moi pourquoi de telles sornettes ?

_C'est votre cousine !

_Ma cousine ?

_Elle m'a menacée que si je ne vous quittait pas elle déclarait notre relation au interesé ce qui pourrait mettre votre emtrprise en périle .

_ELLE A FAIT CA !

_Oui ...

_Elle va payer ! On ne prive pas Ciel de ce genre de plaisir !

Ciel mit sa veste puis sortit en furie de la chambre , il descendit les escalier d'un vitesse folle ,il ne contrôlait plus ces jambes , il était même etonné de ne pas tomber en voyant la vitesse à la quelle il déboulait dans les éscaliers . En sortant du pensionnat la lumière lui éclata en plein visage , Ciel plissa les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière .

_Lizzy tu va me le payer !

Il couru cherchant partout ou pourait se trouver cette peste , il tournait la tête , il courait , il retournait fouillait tout les recoins , il regardait de droite et gauche , sa colére devait exploser , son regard faisait plus que froid dans le dos , pire que celui d'un démon affamé , il sentait des frissons de rage le parcouraient , il ne se sentait plus il courra puis la son regard s'arrêta en même temps que son corps , il avait trouver sa proie . Il courut vers sa cousine elle se trouvait dans la cantine , elle était entouré de plein de garçon , et discutaient tranquillement . Ciel se diriga vers elle , elle se retourna , vit le regard de Ciel puis commença à paniqué . Ciel leva sa main au Ciel puis l'abatta brutalement sur la joue rose de Lizzy qui devenait rouge presque violette .

_SALE PUTE ! COMMENT T'A PU CONASSE ! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Ciel releva sa cousine par son col de dentelles et lui flanqua une droite magistrale .

_JE VAIS ABÎMER TON PETIT VISAGE !

_ARETTE !

La joue de Lizzy était violette et gonflé et elle avait un oeil au beurre noir , mais alors que Ciel s'était préparer à lui donner un nouveau coup il fut arrêter dans son geste par une main qui lui tenait fermement le poignet .

_Ciel voyons c'est ta fiancé !

Madame Red regardait furieusement Ciel .

_Ouai bah ma fiancé sera une femme battue ! Ici c'est moi le maitre !

Sa tante lui donna une gifle . Ciel resta la tête sur le côté , puis possa sa main sur sa joues puis se retourna furieux .

_TU AS OSE ?

_Desoler , ça ma échapper , je suis vraiment désolée !

_Cette conasse voulait dévoiler ma relation avec Sebastian aux grand public !

_Et alors c'est pas une maniere de se comporter !

_Elle aussi merite une gifle .

_Je croit qu'elle a déja eu asser !

Madame regardait l'état pitoyable du visage de sa niece . Elle carressa ses cheveux d'un air tendre .

_Allez vien ma cherie on va te soigner !

_Je te rejoint je doit m'excuser auprés de Ciel .

Leur tante haussa les épaules puis partit en direction de son bureau , qu'en elle fut partit Lizzy se retourna vers Ciel avec un sourire diabolique .

_Tu sais tu peux toujours te rattrapper .

_Pardon ?

_Oui car sinon ce soir je dirait à mes parents que tu me trompe avec un camarade , et je pense qu'il n'apreciront guère et feront un scandale ce serait bête !

_Tu n'a aucune preuve !

_Ah vraiment ?

La jeune fille resortit un enregistreur de son sac .

_Que-est-ce que c'est ?

_Tu vas voir !

La jeune appuya sur le bouton play puis regarda la tête de Ciel qui commençait à rougir fortement .

_Haaan , aaahh , je , aaahhh , Sebastian , je aaaah , aah Sebastian , Sebastian , Sebastian je vais , AAAHH !

Sur la cassette était enregistrer les ébats de Ciel et Sebastian et celui ci se sentait honteux en entendant ses propres gémissements .

_Alors ? Hum je t'écoute .

_Et bien je sais pas toi mais moi ça m'a donné envie d'allez voir Sebastian et de

_Chut ! Tait toi !

_C'est trés mal placé pour une lady de couper la parole .

_Et c'est trés mal placé pour un comte de trompé sa femme en ayant des relation sexuel avec un homme et de la battre .

_Oui mais quand on une femme comme toi c'est toute suite pardonné .

_D'accord tu ne veut pas coeperer , ok tu vas souffrir !

La jeune fille se retourna et alla rejoindre sa tante et lui Ciel partit rejoindre Sebastian . Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec un grand sourire esperant y trouver Sebastian mais il n'était pas . Il regarda dans sa salle de bain , sous son lit , dans son armoire , oh tien , Ciel ramassa un sac rose , il devait surement appartenir à sa trés chére cousine . Il l'ouvrit par curiosité , il y'avait un porte monnaie dedant il y'avait 1000 £ et plaindre photo de Ciel ,il prit l'argent et enleva toutes ces photo .Il fouilla encore et vue une feuille d'enquette de police : " le meutre du couple Phantomhive " . Ciel pleura laissant ses larmes brouillé l'encre , mais il pu lire que jusqu'a present personne n'avait trouvé l'agresseur de ses parents ,il aimerait tellement le voir en face de lui souffrir , puis mourir qu'il subisse la même souffrance que lui avait vecus . Ciel secha ses larmes et repartit à la recherche de Sebastian , il alla voir si il était dans sa chambre , effectivement il était allongé en peignoir sur son lit apparement il venait de prendre sa douche , ses yeux rouges était devenue un court instant il regardait le mur puis son regard rouge sang se posa sur Ciel . Ciel avait le visage bouffis par ses pleures , ses yeux étaient rouges , ses joues avait la marque de ses larmes et quand il dit "Sebastian " ça voix était plus que risible , elle était aigus et confuse dans ses sanglots même un chiot ayant perdus ses parents faisait moin de peine . Mais restait sur son lit avec toujours le même regard , quand à lui Ciel redit "Sebastian " avec cette même voix faible . Sebastian se leva tout en regardant Ciel puis se mit face à lui . Ciel leva la tête pour le regarda , il se mordait les levres pour se retenir de pleurer . Sebastian était plus grand que lui et c'était donc impresionant de le voir au dessus avec ce regard sans émotion .

_"Seeba-baastiian "

_Tu as mal ? son visage était toujours inexpresif

_Je ...Oui je suis triste .

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Et bien mes parents sont morts assasinés .

_Oh et on a retrouver le coupable ?

_Non ...

_Tu voudrais le retrouver et te venger ?

_Oui j'aimerais lui faire payer la même douleur que j'ai eu !

Sebastian se raprocha du visage de Ciel , il souria puis ces yeux dévernirent rose .

_Si tu veux on passe un pacte .

_Pardon ?

_En échange de ton âme , je t'aide à te venger !

_Tu pourrais trés bien le faire sans avoir à prendre mon âme , tu m'aime non ?

_Je desire ton âme plus que tout .

_Je tien beaucoup trop à mon âme .

_Si il te plais !

_Tu te rend comte tu me demande ça comme si si tu me demandait mon goûter !

_Mais en échange je te venge et je serais ton serviteur jusqu'a ta vengance .

_Mon serviteur , hum .

_Tu veut venger tes parent , non ?

_Marché conclue

Des plumes apparurent autour de lui et il sentit une douleur atroce au niveau de son oeil . Quelque seconde aprés il se reveilla dans son lit avec Sebastian juste à côtés .

Il se reveilla difficilement et vit sebastian qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux accompagné d'un doux sourire .

_Haha Sebastian c'est drôle j'ai revé que je te vendais ton âme .

_Ce n'était pas un rêve !

_Alors tu est mon serviteur .

_J'obeirais à chacun de tes ordres .

Ciel se leva et se diriga vers le mirroir pour voir comment allait son oeil , il remarqua avec stupéfaction que une marque y était aposé .

_Sebastian que est ce que c'est ?

_C'est la marque qui nous relie moi aussi j'en possèdent une sur la main .

_Hum , je vois dans ce cas lave moi c'est un ordre !

_Yes my lord !

Aprés s'être incliné Sebastian emmena Ciel dans sa salle de bain et l'aida pour se déshabiller . Ciel se laissa faire volontier , puis dés qu'il eut finit il fut supris de voir Sebastian se déshabiller à son tour .

_Que fait tu ?

_J'ai pas preparer de bain et donc ce sera la cabine de douche donc je suis obligé de y aller avec toi .

_D'accord , c'est bon tu peut venir .

Ciel entra donc avec Sebastian dans la cabine de douche , Sebastian ouvrit l'eau et la laissa couler sur le visage de Ciel , il passait delicatement ses mains dans les cheveux mouillé pour bien les rincer ce qui faisait frisonner Ciel . Puis il coupa l'eau et massa la tête de ciel avec du shampoing . Ciel commençais à avoir une érection et elle était contre la cuisse de Sebastian qui arreta de shampouigner ses cheveux pour passer au produit douche . Sebastian mit un peu de produit dans ses main et commençais à masser la nuque de Ciel , puis ses épaules , ses bras . Pour nettoyer son dos Sebastian colla le corp de Ciel contre le sien . Ciel quand à lui et frottait et gemissait contre Sebastian . Celui-ci le retira pour passer au torce , il le carresait sensuellement pour laisser Ciel fondre entre ses mains qu'il commençais à descendre de plus en plus bas , puis il se mit à caresser l'entre jambes de Ciel qui poussa un cris de surprise et de plaisir . Le plus jeunne s'accrocha à son dos et lui disait de continuer . Sebastian ressera sa prise en main et continua ses legers vas et viens , Ciel jouissa dans sa main .

pov Ciel :

Quand il ressera sa main c'était tellement bon . Je me demande si je ... enfin si je prenais le dessus se serait aussi étroit .

A cette pensé Ciel rougissa fortement et Sebastioan s'en appercus .

_As-tu un ordre !

_Oui

Voila ! la fin de ce chapitre encore desoler pour le retard !


	12. Chapter 12

ah j'ai enfin fait le chapitre 12 ! Désoler pour avoir prit autant de temps . Ciel x sebastian merci pour tes review c'est vraiment sympa , je suis contente de te faire rire , oh mais Lizzy je sens que tu vas bientôt l'a detesté . Bocchan-chan , merci , oh et oui je suis d'accord avec toi lizzy est une vrai pute dans mon histoire , ah toi aussi tu aimerais bien que Sebastian te frote le dos , ( mais bon il appartient à Ciel ... ) , Ayummuri-chan merci pour ta review , faire mourir Lizzy est une bonne idée je doit l'admettre . Bonne lecture !

_J'aimerais d'abord sortir de la douche .

Sebastian porta Ciel hors de la cabine de douche , le posa à terre puis alla chercher une serviette . Quand il fut revenue il l'a passa sur les cheveux de Ciel tout en le regardant dans les yeux , comme les cheveux de Ciel étaient courts , ils furent séchés rapidement . Alors qu'il s'appretait à lui sécher le torse , celui-ci l'arreta . Puis il le regarda avec un sourire

_Laisse , je vais le faire . En attendant tu n'a qu'a m'attendre sur le lit .

Sebastian sortit de la piece laissant Ciel se sécher tout seul . Ciel passa rapidement la serviette sur tout son corps car il était préssé de regoindre Sebastian , il contenait toutes ses émotions en lui et du coup avait le souffle court . Il ouvrit la porte et ressortit nu , puis son regard se posa sur le lit . Sebastian y'était assis et l'attendait . Ciel avança lentement puis s'asseya à côtés de Sebastian .

_ Sebastian .

Son nom resonna dans la piece , il était tous prés de Sebastian , leurs levres se frollaient , et le souffle chaud et leger de Sebastian le faisait frissoner .

_Oui Ciel je técoute .

Sebastian passa delicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Ciel qui ferma les yeux et se mordit les lévres . Ciel emprisonna faiblement entre ses mains la chemise de Sebastian . Puis il se rapprocha du plus agé et s'amussa d'aller et venir avec sa langue dans la bouche de Sebastian tout en lui disant ce qu'il voulait .

_J'aimerais tester quelque chose de nouveau .

Ciel continua à embrasser Sebastian puis lui attrapa sa main lui posa sur son genoux et la faissa remonter tous le long de sa cuisse fine . Sebastian carressa sensuellement ses fesses , puis dans un murmure ,malgrés l' exitation et la tension sexuel il put lui dire quelque mots .

_Va s'y , je técoute .

Ciel s'allonga sur Sebastian puis alla dévorer son cou , puis il laissa un suçon . Ciel plonga son regard dnas celui de sebastian , puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux .

_Sebastian j'aimerais te baiser .

Sebastian rigola un instant quittant le regard de Ciel puis le rencontra à nouveau .

_Et que veut tu dire par la ?

Ciel devenu rouge et commença à begayer .

_Bah , bah , je .

Sebastian souria , ciel était vraiment adorable quand il est géné se disait-il . Ciel repprit son courage à deux main , avala sa salive puis s'explica , il avait l'impression qu'on l'exposait nu devant tout le monde en disant cette simple phrases .

_Et bien je , enfin comme tu le dirais vulgairement j'aimerais t'en .. te ..te

_Me quoi ? un petit sourire apparaisait au coin de ses lévres .

_Te , te, te .

_Me ?

_Enleve moi ce petit sourire de tes lévres , il m'exaspere , c'est déja asser difficile à dire alors si en plus il y'a ton petit sourire moqueure , on est pas sortit de l'auberge .

_Désoler mais tu est vraiment trop mignon mon sourire ne va pas s'enlever comme ça .

_Bon retourne toi et à trois je te dit ce que je veux .

_Oh Ciel on est plus à la maternelle tu peut me dire ce que tu veut sans avoir honte .

_Rah ! Mais retourne toi !

Sebastian se retourna avec un sourire enorme sur son visage , il se retenait de rire devant le comique de la situation . Ciel pendant ce temps se concentrait .

pov ciel : bon allez faisons comme si il n'était pas là . Ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup , compte jusqu'a trois et enchaine directement ce que tu veux .

Ciel prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et ferma les yeux tandis que Sebastian s'appatientait .

_un , deux , trois , je veux t'enculer Sebastian .

pov ciel : Ca y'est je l'ai dit ! Mais comment va t'il réagire ?

Sebastian était devenu tendu , il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arrive à lui dire . Puis il rigola et se retourna . Ciel avait le regard detourné et les joues rougies par la honte .

_D'accord .

_Euh que quoi ? begaya timidement Ciel .

_Je suis d'accord pour essayer .Tu veut essayer maintenant ?

_Euh oui .

A son grand etonement Sebastian se mit à quattre pattes sur le lit .

_Allez vien !

Ciel était hésitant , il s'approchait timidement du corp de Sebastian . Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Sebastian , tandis que lui était mort de rire interieurement de la reaction de Ciel . Ciel commença à entré en sebastian , c'était si chaud si étroit , certes Ciel aimait beaucoup que se soit Sebastian sur lui , mais le contraire lui plaisait aussi . A son étonement Sebastian ne poussait de cri de douleur , il ne faisait que de petit gemissement . Ciel qui n'y été pas habitué eu en premiers un orgasme et jouissa à l'interrieur de Sebastian , les mouvement devnait donc plus fluide et plus rapide , et du coup sebastian poussa un petit grognement . Aprés quelque seconde Sebastian se retourna vers Ciel .

_Alors ?

_Et bien c'était ...

_C'etait ?

_C'était super mais au final , je prefere comme même quand c'est toi qui domine .

_Ah , c'est vrai qui tu l'aime mon sexe imposant !

_Arrete de dire des sotises Sebastian !

Pendant ce temps la Madame Red soignait lizzy , elle lui passa de l'arnica gel sur ces bleue .

_Aie !

_Désoler Lizzy mais je doit te soigner .

_Oui ...

Lizzy regardais dans le vide repensant à Ciel qui l'avait tapé et qui avait l'air si en colére , alors qu'avec Sebastian il , il ... Des sanglots coullerent de ses joues , et sa tante voulue la consoler , mais à peine qu'elle approcha sa main , Lizzy l'arreta .

_Désoler ma tante mais j'ai besoins d'être seule .

Lizzy quitta la salle , pour reflechir , elle se retourna la situation dans la tête se torturant l'esprit , elle ne voulait pas voir Ciel souffrir , le seul fautif était Sebastian . Elle en était persuadé , il était la cause de tous son malheure , elle essuya ses larmes pour trouver un moyen de nuir à Sebastian . Elle arpenta les couloir , cherchant à reflechir puis elle eu une idée , pas trés fut fut mais efficase , elle allait faire croire à tous le monde que Sebastian avait trompé Ciel . Mais avec qui ? Elle allait devoir trouver un pigeon . En marchant elle heurta un jeunne homme .

_Vous pouriez faire plus attention !

_Ah désoler !

Il était blond , les yeux bleue avec un sourire niais , oui c'était Alois . Lizzy pensa qu'il pourrait être le pigeon idéale .

_Je te pardonne , mais en contre partie j'ai besoins de ton aide .

_Et que dois_je faire .

_Vien avec moi .

Alois suivit Lizzy , elle l'emmena dans la chambre sa tante , Alois soucca la tête puis se retourna vers Lizzy .

_Excuse moi , mais tu ne m'interresse pas , en plus je suis gay et j'ai un petit amis .

_Mais je ne te demande pas ce genre de chose , voyons .

_Ah euh désoler .

Lizzy resortit une perruque de cheveux mi long avec une grande frange , de couleur bleue . Elle l'a balanca sur alois .

_Tien met ça !

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Allez met la .

Alois mit la perruque , avec un air pas trés enthousiaste mais bon il l'avait bousculer alors autant se faire pardonner , alors que Lizzy elle était super ravie , elle se diriga vers la lumiere puis l'éteingna .

_Alois regarde moi .

Alois se retourna vers Lizzy avec un air intrigué . Puis il l'a vit folle de joie .

_Ha c'est tous simplement parfait , parfait parfait !

Son sourire ne cessait d'augementer , elle réallumma la lumiére et regarda Alois .

_Bon ca va allez pour aujourd'hui , mais dit moi quand avez vous sport ?

_Demain , pourquoi ?

_Hum trés bien j'aurais besoins de toi .

La blondinette reprit la peruque , la rengea puis partit en direction de la chambre de Ciel .Elle toqua à la porte , puis quelque minutes aprés Sebastian lui ouvrit .

_Oh Sebastian , je peut voir Ciel ?

_Non !

_Je vois toujour aussi aimable .

_Oui je le suis car la visite d'une folle comme toi l'epuisserais donc je prefere l'epargner .

_Laisse moi le voir .

Ciel partit allez voir ce que faisait Sebastian , puis vu sa cousine .

_Lizzy ?

_Oh Ciel je suis teriblement désoler !

_Sebastian tu peut la laisser entrer .

Lizzy entra toute contente dans la chambre de Ciel , elle regardait un peu partout , puis elle fut coupé par Ciel .

_Tu voullait quoi ?

_Oh Ciel tu sent si bon j'aimerais savoir quel est ton parfum ?

_Je ne porte pas de parfum , c'est mon odeur naturel !

_Bon dommage , j'aurais aimé que ma peluche sente comme toi mais bon tans pis , bon bah aurevoir !

Elle partit comme une furie , à vrai dire elle était deçus car son plan aurait encore mieux fonctionner puis elle reflechisa puis trouva une autre idée .

Elle s'empressa don d'apeller son pere .

_Allo papa ?

_Ma cherie ca va ?

_Et bien ça irait mieux si tu me rendais un services .

_Ah t'a encore besoins de nouvelles chaussures ?

_Non , non j'aimerais que des scientifiques me créent un parfum ayant la même odeur que Ciel , pour l'odeur j'ai conservé une de ses écharpe ou il y'a son odeur , elle est dans mon armoire , ah oui et il me le faut pour demain ! Bisous papa !

_att...

La jeune fille lui racrocha au nez toute contente de son plan , puis elle rentra chez elle , et son pére étant un trés bon papa l'attendait avec son parfums qu'elle avait demandé . La jeune fille lui sauta au cou puis le remercia de toutes ses froces , puis alla se coucher . Car aprés tout demain allait être un longue journée .

Voila le chapitre 12 prend sa fin , encore merci pour vos review sa me motive vraiment :) !


	13. Chapter 13

Ah voila le chapitre 13 , ah et je vous remercie pour vos reviews Cielsweet and Sebastimes je vais essayer que l'on ne tape pas Lizzy dans ma fic dorenavent , mais merci pour les choses trop gentils que tu m'a dites ça me met de bonne humeur ! Bocchan-chan , ah désoler mais pour l'écharpe avec l'odeur de Sebastian ça va être mort , vu que je ne connais pas son odeur ! Oui c'est vrai que donner à Ciel le role du dominant m'a été difficile à écrire mais finalement je l'ai écrit j'était soulagé aprés !

Bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui était un jour de mauvais temps , il ne pleuvait pas mais il faisait sombre et il y'avait du brouillard . Quelque part dans un immense châteaux , une jeune fille aux bouclettes blonde s'étirait dans son lit puis sortit des couvertures , elle se retourna et demanda à sa domestique d'ouvrir la fênetre . Une fois la fênetre ouverte , un sourire apparue sur le visage de Lizzy . "C'est parfait " dit-elle avant de partir dans la salle de bain se préparer . Au bout de 1h20 elle ressortit de sa bain toute habillé , coiffé , etc ... Elle se diriga vers sa table de nuit pris le parfum l'écharpe et des vêtement qu'elle avait piqué à Ciel dans son armoire . Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tous puis partit en direction du Lycée de son cousin . Quand elle arriva , elle monta les escaliers du pensionnat pour allez dans la chambre d'Alois . Elle ouvra la porte en grand , puis se stoppa nette , Alois n'était pas seul . En effet il y'avait Claude au dessus de lui . Lizzy contenu sa colère , puis se diriga vers le couple .

_Alois je peut te parler c'est important !

_Oh , tu peut pas revenir dans 20 minute ?

_NON ! On ne fait pas attendre une marquise !

_Oh dommage ...Claude retire toi si il te plais .

Claude se retira , se rhabilla puis sortit de la chambre . Lizzy se retourna vers Alois , puis sourit .

_Bon , leve toi !

_Mais je suis nue !

_Bon reste dans ton lit , je vais te dire ce que tu vas devoir faire .

_C'est pas un peu beaucoup juste pour t'avoir bousculer ?

_Oh je suis une marquise !

_Oui , oui c'est bon .

_Bon pour commençer tu vas t'asperger tout le corp avec ce parfum , ensuite tu t'habillera avec ces vêtements que tu parfumera eux aussi , puis tu mettra cette perruque , et enfin tu attendra dans le local de matériel sportifs .

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_C'est simple , sebastian entrera dans le local , puis te croyant pour Ciel il te baisera , ensuite moi je dit à Ciel de m'accompagner parce que j'ai oublier mon sac dans le local , puis la on vous voit toi et Sebastian , et bye bye Ciel et Sebastian .

_Ah non , je ne tromperais pas Claude , et puis je n'ai pas envie de trahir mon amie !

_Et alors , sebastian est un bon coup !

_Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit ?

_Bien sur que oui !

_Oui sauf que moi je ne veut pas coeperé !

_D'accord puisque tu ne veut pas coeperé , je vais de ce pas faire renvoyer Claude , tu sais j'ai des relation !

_Bon , c'est bon c'est bon , mais je veut juste qu'il nous surprenne l'un dans les bras de l'autre , ok ?

_Bon , marché conclue !

Et lizzy laissa Alois se préparer pour son plan diabolique tandis qu'elle alla mettre une lettre de soi-disant de la part de ciel dans le casier de Sebastian . Puis elle alla se cacher pour voir la scéne . Sebastian descendait les escaliers avec Ciel , qu'il tenait par la taille , ce qui fit enrager Lizzy mais elle se calma pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer . Tandis que Sebastian se dirigeait vers son casier , Ciel partit vers le réfectoire et dit à Sebastian qu'il partait devant . Sebastian ouvrit son casier et vit une lettre , il l'ouvrit , puis rigola malicieusement .

" Sebastian , Sebastian , Sebastian , tu me connais moi et le sport ça fait deux , et j'aimerais bien qu'on baise dans le local sportifs , le fait de savoir qu'on peut etre vu à tout moment m'exite ! C'est un peu genant à dire , alors si tu pouvais toute remarque sur le sujet ce serait sympa ! Bisous je t'aime , Ciel . "

Sebastian regarda la lettre une derniere fois puis la rengea dans son casier . Lizzy afficha un sourire satisfait puis partit pour regoindre Alois .Quand à lui Sebastian alla regoindre Ciel qui était assit à une table degustant des fraises dans de la chantilly et du chocolats . Sebastian s'assit puis regarda Ciel avec un sourire pervers , Ciel vit son regard puis rougit .

_Quesqu'il y'a ? C'est le fait de me voir lecher la chantilly qui t'exite comme ça ?

_Hum , je te retourne la question .

_Pardon ?

_Je l'ai vu ta lettre !

_Ah , euh je , kss !

_Ha tu est vraiment adorable !

Dans le casier de Sebastian reposait la lettre de Lizzy , mais aussi celle de Ciel qui disait à peu prés la même chose , oh il ont eu la même idée , aprés tout il ne sont pas cousin pour rien , le plan de Lizzy va t'il tombé à l'eau ?

Lizzy , elle était avec Alois dans sa chambre et avait les yeux qui pétillait , il sentait la même odeur que Ciel portait des vettement typique de ciel , et une perruque identique aux cheveux de Ciel , sauf ces yeux était different . La jeune fille regarda plusiere fois son chef d'oeuvre .

_C'est parfait ! Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'as attendre dans le local !

_Bon d'accord , j'y vais ...

Alois n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de trahir son ami , mais si il voulait que Claude ne soit pas renvoyer il y'était obligé . Alors en prenant une grande inspiration , il sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers , il se sentai vraiment nerveux . Ses jambes tremblaient , il était crispé et il sentait un pression au coeur . l'idée de trahir Ciel , le dérangeait vraiment . Mais alors qu'il descendait les marches il croisa Claude , qui le regardait de haut en bas perplexe .

_Mais quesque tu fais dans cette tenus Alois .

Alois regarda Claude dans les yeux puis commença à pleurer .

_Oh Claauude ! C'est c'est , c'est Lizzy , elle est devenue folle parce que je l'ai bousculer , et elle aussi menacé de te renvoyer !

_Attend , attend et pourquoi u doit ressembler à Ciel ?

_C'est pour que Sebastian me croivent pour Ciel qui trompe Ciel et qu'apres elle demande au vrai Ciel de voir si son sac n'est pas dans le local , et nous voit moi et Sebastian .

_Ecoute , le directeur est de ma famille , donc elle ta banane !

_OH LA SALOPE !

_Attend j'ai une idée !

_Imagine je me fais passé pour Sebastian , elle croira que toi et Sebastian faites des choses , alors que se sera toi et moi , elle emenera Ciel dans le local , et là il nous verra nous ! Imagine la tête d'Elisabeth !

_Oh Claude c'est parfait !

Et Alois se jeta au cou de Claude ( cette histoire ça va finir mal ) ! Puis partit en premier vers le local du materiel sportifs deguisé en Sebastian . De loin Lizzy regardait le faux Sebastian entré dans le local , puis ensuite le vrai Ciel entré 2 minute aprés . La jeune fille sourit , alors que aucune personne de son plan n'était presente . Lui Ciel entrait discretement dans la piéce et vit le faux Sebastian qu'il croyait Sebastian car il faisait sombre , mais en s'approchant il sentit une toute autre odeur qui n'était pas celle de Sebastian .

_Qui êtes vous ?

Mais le faux Sebastian commençais à s'approcher dangereusement et Ciel du coup reculait .

_Arretez ça !

Ciel continuait de reculer , et Claude d'avançer . Puis il sentit le mur froid contre son dos et commença à paniquer .

_Hum je te reconnais bien la mon cochon , tu adore faire semblant d'être violé .

Claude commençais à enlacer Ciel , qui se sentait souillé , alors aprés une grande inspiration il cria .

_ARRETE CA !

Mais Claude exité commençais à carresser le dos de Ciel qui cria mais cette fois ci avec un cri plus que perçant .

_SEBASTIAN !

Sebastian qui s'appretait à regoindre le local entendis l'appel de Ciel et courut vers le local et ouvrir la porte et Claude qui enlaçais Ciel . Sebastian pris d'une rage pris Claude par le cou et le souleva de terre .

_Alors aprés m'avoir volé tout ce que j'avait , tu veut me voler Ciel .

Claude regarda Ciel puis vut qu'il était le vrai Ciel .

_Oh désoler , c'est un malentendus je croyait que c'était Alois .

_Comment ça tu me prend pour un idiot on voit trés bien que c'est Ciel et puis qu'est ce que tu fais deguiser en moi ? Oh je vois tu croyais Ciel aussi naif ? Je vais te butter .

Puis la porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxieme fois . C'était Lizzy et Alois . (elle avait pris alois pour ciel , ça en dit long sur sa perspicasité ...) . Mais elle n'était pas contente du tout . Elle voyait deux Sebastian sur le point de se tapper puis un Ciel terrorisé dans un coin . Sebastian sentait l'odeur de Ciel dans toute la piece , il se retourna puis vut Alois deguissé en Ciel . IL se retourna vers Claude avec un regard de dégout .

_Me dîtes pas que vous fantasmer sur les ébats entre moi et Ciel .

_Non on essayait de vous aidez .

_Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Dans l'autre coin de la piéce , Lizzy était en larme la tête sur ces genoux , son plan était fichu .

_Tu voit la petit fille dans le coin ?

_Oui et ?

_Et bien elle voulait que tu confonde Alois pour Ciel et que Ciel vous surpprene à faire des choses . Et du coup je voulais me faire passer pour toi et coucher avec Alois mais visiblement ce n'était pas lui .

_Oui , dommage que moi et Ciel on avait eu la même idée .

Lizzy se releva interloquer .

_Oui Ciel m'a écrit une lettre comme quoi il voulait qu'on le fasse dans le local .

_Mais c'est moi qui est écrit cette lettre .

Ciel se releva lui aussi .

_Mais non c'est moi . LIzzy se secoua la tête puis dit :

_Mais alors il y'a deux lettre ?

_OUi , dirent Ciel et sebastian en choeur .Puis Ciel commença à sortir .

_Au faite Lizzy plus jamais je ne veut e revoir , ce que tu as fait est degeulasse .

Puis Ciel partit laissant sa cousine pleurant dans le local , puis quelque minute aprés tout le monde partirent dans des direction differentes . Lizzy était seule , et ses larmes coulaient abondement . Elle marchait dans le silence et le froid , et ses cheveux lui recrouvait le visage , elle partait en direction de chez elle . Puis une brise legere lui releva les cheveux puis l'on put voir un sourire sur ses levres

_Si il ont cruent que j'allait abondonner , il sont bien naif !

Voila la fin de ce chapitre , j'espere que vous l'avez aimé malgrés qu'il soit quelque peu farfelue !


End file.
